The Sexual Misadventures Of Robb Stark
by RobbStark2002
Summary: Follows the adventures of the Young Wolf in the ASOIAF universe. Note that all the lemon take place in G.R.R.M's canon universe. I do not own ASOIAF or it's Characters. Rated M for sexual content
1. Arya Stark

**PS: Takes place during the feast at Winterfell in** _ **A Game of Thrones**_

 **Warning: Contains incest**

The Great Hall was bustling with activity as the lords and ladies mixed and mingled over the sumptuous dinner fete put on by the Lord Eddard Stark in honor of the King and Queen. Robb and Arya were seated near Catelyn while Theon, Sansa, the royal children and the Queen sat on the other side of the table adjacent to Lord Stark and the King. Robb reached under the table and squeezed Arya's knee and felt her hand cover his in response, not stopping him but softly stroking his knuckles with her fingertips.

As his father stood to address the nobles dining at his tables, Robb let his hand explore under the table; he slowly hitched the hem of his sister's long skirt up until he could feel the soft, warm flesh of her naked thigh beneath his palm. He let his hand rest there for a long moment, savoring the feel of this new bit of territory, and was surprised to suddenly feel Arya's hand flutter across his own thigh. She stroked the stitched seam that ran down the inside of his breeches leg, sending a shiver through him. He looked at her; above the table, no one would ever guess anything was going on below it. Her face was completely passive as she gazed at the King, pretending to be in rapt attention to his every word. He tried to do the same, but his cock was stiffening and he could feel a warm flush rising in his cheeks.

A steady tap tap tap on the tabletop caught his attention and he looked across at Theon, who was staring at him with a wicked half-smile.

Robb shook his head and shot him a stern look, but Theon suddenly picked up a fork and, staring Robb straight in the eye, purposefully dropped it to the floor. Robb groaned inwardly as he watched Theon's unruly brown head dip under the table to retrieve it. He knew he was really under there to check out what was happening in the laps of the guests...a game they used to play as teens during boring state dinners and luncheons. It was always amazing to discover how much hanky panky was actually going on during his father's speeches.

He let his face fall to his hand as Theon popped back up with a look of glee on his face. Robb refused to look at him, hiding his eyes behind his fingers, but he could see the big buffoon giving him a barely concealed thumbs-up sign behind his wine goblet. He was relieved when Lady Catelyn reached over and slapped Theon on the shoulder, forcing him to pay attention to his Lord Stark's final congratulatory words.

Once everyone was eating and Theon was thoroughly immersed in his own food, Robb returned his attention to Arya's thigh, letting his hand slide further up her leg till his fingertips lightly brushed the soft thin fabric of her panties. From the corner of his eye he saw her hand tighten on the stem of her glass, but she didn't close her legs; emboldened, he slipped his fingers down lower and pressed his palm flat against her body. Her shoulders jerked just slightly, but she kept her composure and dug her fingers into his knee, while nonchalantly eating a bit of toast with her other hand.

Robb was impressed.

When she parted her thighs to allow him better access, he slipped his hand under her leg and lifted it up over his knee. He saw Theon holding another fork aloft with an evil grin, but he didn't care; let the oaf look all he wanted, maybe he'd learn something about gentle pleasuring. All he cared about was his wife's soft, sweet, willing little cunt, waiting for his touch.

Slipping his fingers inside her panties, he nudged a fingertip into her soft folds and was delighted to find her warm and wet. He pushed one finger very gently into her, just the tip, and felt her clench up on it; he waited a moment to let her get used to him touching her this way, then when she relaxed he slipped it out and moved his wet fingertip up to the little button at the top of her slit. He heard her suck in her breath when he touched it - even over the noise of the other guests talking and laughing, her little sound of surprise and shock was audible.

Theon's fork hit the floor again.

Robb's mother slapped him on the back of the head as he dove under to get it, calling him clumsy and telling him to leave it as she motioned for a servant to bring more utensils. She must have known what Theon was really up to, because she fired off a hateful glare across the table at Robb and gave Theon a hard yank on the ear to make him sit upright. Then her pleasant expression fell back into place as she resumed chatting with the noble lady.

With Theon's annoying behavior now officially busted, Robb concentrated on stroking Arya just enough to bring her to full arousal, taking perverse pleasure in knowing that her slick juices were beginning to spill out of her and would most likely wet the back of her skirt enough to be visible when they got up. The dark part of his nature enjoyed such outward displays, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his pride as he escorted her out of the dining hall, all eyes on them as they made their exit. He reigned himself in, remembering that Arya was new to all this, chastising himself inwardly for wanting to parade her like a prize when he hadn't even broken her in yet.

There would be time for all that.

He withdrew his hand and innocently licked his fingers, knowing that to anyone looking it would appear as if he'd dripped honey on them. Arya was blushing, her eyes carefully focused on her plate, and Robb could see that her hands were trembling as she carried on eating her dinner as if she weren't being stroked under the table.

Leaning over to press his lips against her ear, he whispered thickly, "Eat your fill, little one...once we've been excused, I'm going to devour you."

Before he'd finished speaking, he took her hand and guided it back down to his lap, pressing it against the hard bulge in the front of his pants. He heard her soft moan, followed quickly by his own as her fist opened and she rubbed her palm against him fearlessly.

Dinner couldn't end soon enough to suit him.

Robb held it together long enough to sit through no fewer than a dozen speeches and rousing recountings of valorous deeds performed during the Baratheon rebellion, including several that referenced his own father's feats of bravery. Theon in particular took great pleasure in directing all eyes toward Robb, noticing with relish that Robb, instead of basking in the attention and glory, seemed to be waving it all away with humility. He knew what was really happening and did his best to keep everyone in the banquet hall looking at the heir to Winterfell and applauding, till finally with a wicked gleam in his eye he held his hand out toward his friend."Here is Robb, the eldest son and heir of the warden of the North"

He shot a murderous glare across the table at his grinning Theon. Theon was smiling broadly and yelling for him to stand, pumping his massive fists in the air to work the audience into a frenzy. Muttering curses under his breath, Robb put on his best false smile and stood, slowly, reaching out to grab a large mead tankard which he held strategically in front of the painfully obvious erection that had enlarged the front of his trousers.

It took some doing, but Robb kept the irritation out of his voice as he nodded to the crowd and gave a quick retelling of his father's feats during both Robert's Rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion, which elicited more applause and table-thumping. Nobody seemed to notice how red his cheeks were, nor how he clutched the brass tankard closely to his lower front; nobody except Theon, who waited until Robb was about to sit back down and then yelled, "Toast to a realm of peace!"

Everyone raised their tankards high into the air... including Robb, who muttered a resigned "Fuck it", hefting his as well.

The look on Sansa's face, directly across the table from him and still seated so that her eyes were at waist level, was worth the humiliation.

Robb and Arya behaved until they were out of the banquet hall and had traversed the first long, wide corridor that led away from the common areas and into the narrower hallways that snaked through the castle toward the private wings. Once they were out of range of prying eyes, Robb spun Arya by the hand till she faced him, pushing her up against one of the massive columns that lined the halls.

"Robb!" she yelped in surprise as he pressed his thumbs into her hips, holding her in place against the stonework. "Someone will see us!"

"Let them look," Robb growled back, his lips devouring her soft neck as he moved closer, pushing his body up against hers. "You are mine, sweet sister - and now there is no one to stop us taking our pleasure."

Their lips met and the kiss went well beyond any meeting of lips they'd shared thus far; the sheer hunger of it made them dizzy and Robb felt his lust rising even as his bride began moaning and pushing against him.

"Oh Robb," she murmured as her hands twisted in his hair, "I have long dreamed of this..."

Robb pulled his face away with great effort, wanting to see her expression as she spoke. "Have you, little one?"

She nodded, her eyes closed and her head dropped back rapturously, completely lost in the feel of her brother pressing against her. "Yes, My Lord."

He resumed tasting her throat, laying soft pecks and little nibbles along her jawline and down to the throbbing pulsepoint midways down the side of her neck. "And what exactly have you dreamed, my sweet?"

She was finding it more and more difficult to speak as Robb's hands began sliding up the bodice of her dress, but she found the presence of mind to relax back against the column and whisper breathlessly, "I've dreamt of you touching me, finally...of you...finally..." She snaked her hand down his chest to his stomach and let her fingers come to rest at the waist of his leather breeches, "finally joining those parts to mine."

Robb burst into laughter at her innocent words. He remembered the day he'd explained to her what he was doing to the wench when she caught him fucking her. She then innocently asked if Robb would do that to her when she was older.

He took a half step back and let his eyes fall to her heaving bosom.

Never taking his eyes off the delicious swell of her breasts above the top of her bodice, he let his fingers pull the laces of her dress until the corset loosened. Slipping one hand inside the low neckline to grope her, he found her nipple and gave it a pinch, just hard enough to make her gasp.

Somewhere down the hallway voices echoed and Robb grinned, pulling his hand out of Arya's dress and taking her by the hand to tug her along after him; the long corridors seemed to go on forever as they ran, breathless, all the way back to Robb's chambers.

When at last they made it to their bedchambers, Robb pulled Arya into the room and kicked the door shut behind them. He advanced on her playfully, driving her backwards toward the bed as he dug his fingers into her ribs, tickling her till she fell on the raised step between the sitting area and the sleeping area. He grabbed her by the waist so that she went down gently with him on top of her, kissing and laughing, but with Robb's laughter taking on a decidedly predatory growl as he felt his sister's lush little body writhing under him. He pursued her lips aggressively, but the step was digging into her back and she pushed against his chest with her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his face suddenly concerned when she made a little sound of discomfort.

"Can we get on the bed?"

"Ohhh yes," he grinned, getting to his feet and holding his hand out for her to take as he pulled her up off the floor. He stopped her at the foot of the bed and took her by the shoulders, bending his head to kiss her tenderly as he started undressing her, slowly and sensually. "Your composure at dinner was admirable, my sweet," he purred as he unlaced her bodice and slipped her dress off her shoulders, grinning as it puddled at her feet. "But now I intend to make you lose it."

Too impatient to bother with the myriad of tiny buttons on her underslip, he merely ripped them off. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up close to him as he very slowly pushed the thin straps of the slip off her shoulders and tugged it down to her waist, where it slid smoothly over her hips and onto the floor with her discarded dress.

"Let me look at you, little one."

He took her by the arms and turned her with him as he moved around her to sit on the edge of the bed. His eyes drank her in appreciatively, gliding warmly over her pale shoulders and slender arms, lush firm breasts and rosy pink nipples, moving down her flat belly to her shapely hips and sleek legs. Yes, she had definitely grown up. He took her by the hips and moved her closer to him, standing her between his knees as he pressed his face between her breasts to breathe in the delicious scent of her skin. He felt briefly conflicted when he realized this was the little girl he'd carried on his hip and tucked into bed and played in the garden with, the tiny girl who climbed trees and always wanted one more bedtime story. The sweet little child he knew was now replaced with a beautiful young lady.

And now she was standing before him in nothing but a tiny pair of panties, and it was time to make the transition from brother to lover.

Tracing the curve of her hipbone with a fingertip, he pressed his hand flat against the front of her panties; she shivered, her breath catching in a surprised little gasp, but her eyes never broke from his.

"Do you still trust me as you always have, Arya?"

She nodded, her hands moving to rest on top of his. "Yes, Robb."

Slowly, he slipped the panties down, sliding them over her legs to the floor. His hands came back up to gently grip her thighs.

"You know that I would never hurt you intentionally, don't you?"

Her eyes were wide and soft, never moving from his face.

"I know."

He stood and lifted her up onto the bed, kissing her deeply for several long moments before he moved away and began undressing himself. Arya scooted toward the head of the bed and onto the pillows, but remained on top of the sheets; Robb let his eyes feast on her as he tugged off his boots and removed his tunic and breeches, dropping them all unceremoniously onto the floor on top of her dress and underthings. Her legs were slightly crossed at the thighs, hiding her womanhood from his view, but the soft little patch of black hair at their junction was just visible and he felt himself stiffening almost painfully at the thought of pressing his face into it. But he took his time; rushing wasn't on his agenda. Taking her slowly and tenderly was. There would be time for frantic frenzied coupling later, after he'd shown her how to make love.

He noticed her eyes had finally left his face and drifted lower, taking in the rest of him; he stood beside the bed for a few moments to let her get used to seeing him naked, watching her expression, relieved to see no fear or hesitation in her face. Just curiosity, mixed with the beginnings of desire.

He climbed onto the bed and crawled over to her, taking her ankles in his hands as he slowly began kissing and licking his way up her leg. When he got to her thigh he switched to the other leg so that he could lick the inside, feeling her tremble suddenly at the touch of his cool tongue on her warm flesh. He looked up at her for a moment, silently seeking her approval to move closer as his hands gently squeezed her knees, pushing them apart. She didn't resist, so he slipped his mouth between her legs and reverently kissed the soft, moist folds hiding her untouched little opening.

She responded by reaching down to tangle one hand in his hair, tugging lightly as her other went up over her head to grip the pillows. Robb could feel her body tensing and heard a quiet moan escape her lips as he moved upwards just slightly, letting his tongue lap very very gently over the little bud at the top of her slit.

"Ohhhh Robb..."

His fingers were itching to explore inside her, but he forced himself to wait - he had just barely pressed a fingertip into her during dinner, not enough to truly enter her; he wanted his first touch of her sweet little insides to be felt by his cock.

He kissed his way slowly up over her belly to her breasts, where he sucked and licked and teased until her flesh blushed pink with need. He whispered to her, using his voice to help her become aroused, knowing she would need to be completely ready for him before he went any further. When she began groaning with frustrated desire, he moved up next to her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Do you want me to take you, little one?"

She nodded, her eyes closed tight.

"Look at me, Arya. Open your eyes."

She obeyed, and for the first time he saw fear in her expression. He stroked her cheek with the back of his finger, soothing her. "Don't be afraid, darling. You knew this day would come..." He slowly dragged his finger across her lips, watching them part. "I'm going to take away the one thing that separates us."

She nodded, seeming to understand. Robb moved over her, kissing her tenderly on the lips as he pressed his body onto hers and nudged her thighs apart with his knee. As he settled between her legs, he took her hand and pulled it down between them.

"Touch me, sweetheart."

Arya obeyed, opening her fist and wrapping her hand around his cock. He was fully erect and she couldn't close her fingers around his girth; she sucked in her breath in surprise at how big he was, reflexively trying to close her legs to protect herself. Robb shushed her gently as her knees dug into his hips. "It's alright darling...don't be scared of me. Do you remember what I told you, so long ago?"

Arya nodded, her eyes locked to his. "You said it would hurt the first time, because you're so much bigger than me."

Robb smiled, trying not to laugh. "It will hurt because you are unbroken...but just as quickly as the pain comes, I'll take it away." He kissed her again, breathing against her cheek to calm her. "I promise."

As he began moving against her, slipping the tip of his engorged cock very gently between her soft, silky folds, he pressed his tongue into her mouth to distract her while his fingers went between them to lightly rub her clit. It wasn't long before he felt her juices soaking him and he pushed himself a little further, stopping when she tensed, deepening the kiss to keep her mind from focusing on what was going on between her legs. Her tiny opening was so tight that he had to push hard to stretch her enough to inch inside; he knew it hurt, felt her holding her breath and groaning against his lips, so he broke the kiss to comfort her with soothing words while he stroked her little button with his finger. He could feel it swelling in response to his touch and knew that she was as ready as she was ever going to get.

But he wasn't so sure he was.

He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted a woman before. He'd never been squeamish about breaking a virgin. He had plenty of experience and knew all the little tricks...but this was Arya, his sweet little Arya, and he was about to hurt her.

"Hold onto me, little one," he whispered against her ear as he shifted his hips higher onto her. "I want you to relax so that you can let me in. Can you do that for me, my love?"

Her voice sounded small and scared when she answered, but she obeyed and slipped her arms around his ribs, pressing her hands into his shoulder blades. "Yes, Robb." He felt her muscles finally relax enough to allow him to move.

Removing his hand from between them, he slipped it behind her and pressed it into the small of her back to help lift her hips as he pushed. The resistance of her tight muscles was enough to make her cry out as he forced them to give, stretching her wide until he reached her unbroken barrier and paused just long enough to whisper, "I love you, my darling," before thrusting deep into her.

The pain paralyzed her for a moment; but before she could react, Robb was already stroking slowly inside her, soothing the burning ache, speaking softly into her ear as he kissed her tenderly. Her insides felt like they were on fire, stretching to take him in, stinging worse with every thrust until she could do nothing but sink her teeth into his shoulder to stifle her scream.

"There, there, little one...there's my good girl...it's done, my sweet."

She felt him smiling against her cheek and the realization that she was finally broken helped her to relax under him, till finally she could begin moving with him.

When he felt her responding, Robb began stroking her all over, wanting her to feel pleasure in her entire body, not just between her legs. He licked and nibbled her neck, teasing her with his tongue, encouraging her to let go and enjoy the sensations he was awakening in her flesh. His hands moved all over her, his fingers touching and rubbing and exploring, while his chest pressed down against her breasts and his stomach rubbed against hers. Their legs tangled and their hips strained toward one another, grinding almost painfully as they struggled to get closer and closer to each other, sweat glistening on their skin as they panted and groaned and whispered into each other's ears. He could feel her belly tightening and knew her pain was being replaced quickly with pleasure.

She soon found that the burning lessened if she tipped her hips up and spread her legs wider; the sensation of her body moving under him aroused Robb further and he had to hold himself back from thrusting hard, knowing she wasn't ready yet for anything less than gentle handling. He lifted her legs, murmuring "Put them around me, sweetheart" as he shifted his hips so that his shaft would rub deliciously against her swollen little clit with each thrust. His repositioning was met with a surprised "Oh!" from her as his strokes started bringing her quickly to an intense peak.

"Doesn't that feel delicious, darling?" he hissed against her throat, his own pleasure rising quickly. "Come with me, let's take our release together." He reached down between them and pressed his fingers firmly against her little button, listening to her breathing quicken and become labored as he stroked her in quick little circles. "That's it baby, come with me."

Something in his growling voice made her let go and she cried out in ecstasy, unable to stop the waves that came crashing over her from deep within. Robb groaned as her muscles tightened unbearably around his cock; the pulsing heat and intense pressure forced him into his own uncontrollable climax, and as he emptied deep inside her belly, he cried out her name in a ragged, strangled voice he barely recognized as his own. When he could finally hear again beyond his own pounding heartbeat, he heard Arya's sweet little voice in his ear, saying his name over and over.

He fell weakly onto her, his breath coming in great rasping gasps while his body trembled, coming down from his climax. Arya was lying still beneath him, holding tightly to him, her arms and legs still wrapped around him.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked quietly. He was met with a contented sigh.

She smiled into his face as he bent his head to kiss her.


	2. Myrcella Baratheon

Myrcella Baratheon could not help but swoon when she saw Robb Stark in the training yard through her window. She was supposed to do needlework with Robb's sisters Sansa and Arya along with Septa Mordane but somehow she could not tear her eyes off the handsome young Stark. He was sparring with Myrcella's prick of a brother Joffrey and was winning. Four times he had put Joffrey on the floor. She loved him with all her heart. **(This is the part where Arya flees the room in the book** _ **Game of Thrones**_ **)**

That night when everyone was asleep Myrcella crept out of her room and down the hall. She made it to the room where Robb was sleeping in and opened the door quietly hoping not to disturb him. She peeked in and found him asleep soundly.

Perfect she thought.

She tiptoed in and closed the door. She then made her way and crawled onto the bed gently looking at Robb for any signs of waking, but saw none. Once on the bed she slowly pulled the covers away and smiled. Robb was only wearing a white shirt and leather breeches. She pulled Robb's shirt off first and admired his young physique.

He's gaining some nice muscles Myrcella thought.

She then unlaced Robb's breeches and stared at Robb's limp cock. It was a nice size and made her wonder how big it was when erect. She then took her hand and began gently caressing Robb's cock and felt as much as watched it grow hard. It was an amazing sight. Fully erect Myrcella guessed it was nine inches long and as for the girth it was almost a half an inch. Myrcella's mouth watered and she couldn't take it anymore. She licked the head then engulfed the whole thing. She began bobbing her head suck and licking.

Robb grunted, but didn't wake. His hips jerked up and down as he followed the motion of Myrcella's head.

Myrcella had seen her mother doing it to her father many times. Cersei was a horny woman and though she was surrounded by females she always snuck out with numerous men.

She felt Robb's cock twitch and she knew he was close to coming. She redoubled her efforts.

Robb awoke as he came. He flooded Myrcella's mouth with his seed and she swallowed it down like a man in need of water.

"Mmmm, yummy" she said.

"Myrcella, what's going on here?" Robb asked confused.

"I wanted to show my love for you Robb" Myrcella said.

"Uh...What?" Robb stammered, still half asleep.

"I saw you training Robb and I want nothing more than for you to be in me" Myrcella said.

She then pulled off her nightgown to reveal her naked body. Her skin was a nice light tan. She had C sized breast capped with pink nipples. She had no hair on her pussy. Just this sight made Robb hard again.

Robb nodded and took over. He slowly eased into Myrcella and gritted his teeth at how tight she was. When he felt her barrier he pulled back a bit then looked into Myrcella's eyes.

"This is going to hurt" he said.

Myrcella nodded. She was amazed at how Robb's cock stretched her. It felt good. She felt Robb push forward and she winced a bit in pain as her hymen was broken. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would be.

Robb waited for Myrcella to get comfortable and at her nod he began pumping in and out of her. Myrcella was amazed at what she was feeling. Robb's cock was great inside her.

"Oh Robb, you feel so good in me" she moaned.

Soon Myrcella came and Robb gritted his teeth as he felt Myrcella's cunt clench around him. Once she relaxed Robb began again. After about ten minutes of this Myrcella put a hand on Robb and signalling him to stop.

"Myrcella" Robb said.

"Please Robb, let me do it" Myrcella said.

Robb could only nod.

Myrcella pushed him he was lying on the bed. She then moved and positioned herself so her cunt was right above Robb's hard cock. She lowered herself and sighed when she was filled. Robb's cock stretched her in ways she no idea she could stretch. She had her teeth gritted from the stretching. It hurt slightly.

Once comfortable Myrcella slowly began to move up and down just like she had seen her mother on her uncle Jaime. She loved feeling Robb's cock slide in and out of her. She moaned aloud from the feelings she was getting.

Robb was gripping the sheets as Myrcella's cunt gripped him tightly.

"So tight" he murmured.

"Just for you baby" Myrcella said then bent down and kissed Robb.

Robb returned the kiss as his hands went to Myrcella's breasts and began to play with them.

Myrcella gasped.

"Oh Robb, play with my breasts. Lick my nipples, bit them. They're all yours" Myrcella moaned.

Robb sat up and began ravishing Myrcella's breasts like she said. He licked and sucked her nipple as he manipulated the other. He then switched giving each equal attention.

All this time Myrcella never stopped her action in bouncing up and down on Robb's cock.

"Oh yes, Robb, yes" Myrcella moaned.

Myrcella could feel she going to come soon and she sped up her bouncing. Robb was close too and she gritted his teeth hoping stave off his release. But he just as inexperienced as Myrcella and he soon came. Myrcella followed after soaking Robb's cock.

"That was lovely" Myrcella said.

"Yeah" Robb said panting.

Myrcella leaned down and kissed Robb one more time before putting on her nightgown and leaving. Before she got out the door she turned and smiled.

"Thank you again, Robb" she said.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this much as I did. If you want to see Robb fuck anyone else please PM me with your suggestions. Please remember that all the lemons in this series takes place in the ASOIAF universe so make your ideas compliant to them. Also feel free to review and follow this story. Cheerio!**


	3. Rosamund Lannister

Maester Luwin was droning on about the histories of the old Targaryen Kings. He had forced all of the Stark children along with Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy to attend this class as the Royal Princess Myrcella Baratheon and the Royal Prince Tommen Baratheon was attending that day. Robb hoped that he could sit next to Myrcella and have some fun but unfortunately the princess was much to shy to look at Robb, much less sit next to him after what they had done the previous night. She sat as far away as possible from Robb. Robb took the next best option and sat next to Rosamund Lannister, Myrcella's handmaid who looked exactly like her.

Maester Luwin continued on the tales of King Baelor The Blessed that needed their full attention, but Robb seemed to have other things on his mind. His hand was on Rosamund's bare thigh and moving up fast. Rosamund held back a gasp and she looked at Robb.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Just creating a bit of excitement" Robb said with his trademark smirk.

Rosamund was about to say something else when his hand reached her cotton panties. He poked and probed them with no fear of anyone seeing. The work benches had no legs and were completely solid. So that meant the maester in front could see nothing going on. As for the students around them, they were totally invested in what Maester Luwin was saying to even notice them.

"Robb" Rosamund hissed.

"Yes Rosamund" Robb breathed into her ear.

Rosamund's breathing changed as Robb's hand moved her panties aside and pushed two fingers in. He gently stroked and rubbed her insides. Rosamund's breathing turned to shallow pants. She was getting very, very wet.

"Robb" Rosamund whined.

"Shh, don't want to get caught, do you?" Robb asked smirking still.

Rosamund bit her bottom lip. Her juices lightly coated the floor and she was so close to coming. That's when Robb stopped. He pulled out and sucked his fingers clean and winked at her. Rosamund glared at him for leaving her hanging. God, she was frustrated.

The rest of class went on and Robb did no more, which frustrated Rosamund to no end. Once class ended Rosamund followed Robb out wanting to give him a good talking to. She never got the chance as Robb grabbed her when they were alone. He pulled her into a storage closet.

"Robb?" she asked.

"I know I frustrated you during class and I apologize, but I couldn't resist to feel you and taste you" Robb said.

He then kissed Rosamund hard as he pulled her gown and panties off. Rosamund had no chance to say a thing then she heard Robb unlace and take off his breeches. He then plunged his cock into Rosamund's quivering cunt.

Rosamund gasped as her cunt was stretched and filled to the max.

"Oh god" she gasped.

"Not so loud Rosamund, you don't want to get caught, do you?" Robb asked.

Rosamund nodded. If she and Robb were caught there'd be hell to pay. So she kept quiet.

Robb pushed her against the wall and rammed in and out of her hard and fast.

Rosamund moaned as quietly as she could as she wrapped her arms around Robb's neck and her legs around his waist.

"God Robb, your cock feels so good in me" she purred.

"And your pussy so tight" Robb grunted.

The only sound that could be heard was the slapping of skin, squishing of juices, and low moans, groans, and grunts.

"Robb, I'm coming, I'm so close to coming" Rosamund panted.

"Let go Rosamund, just let it go" Robb whispered in Rosamund's ear.

Rosamund did and her juices spilled out of the crevices around Robb's cock and onto the floor creating a nice puddle.

"Damn" Robb said with gritted teeth.

Rosamund's cunt convulsed and gripped Robb's member tightly, trying to milk him of his seed.

Robb had to stop thrusting to stave from coming. He wanted to enjoy this cunt a while longer. Once Rosamund's orgasm had passed he began pumping in and out of Rosamund. She gripped Robb's neck tightly as she felt herself getting mini orgasms as an aftershock of her real one.

"Robb, please, come I want your seed in me" Rosamund pleaded.

"You want my seed?" Robb asked.

"Yes, I want it" Rosamund said.

"How bad do you want it?" Robb asked smirking.

"I want it bad, so bad" Rosamund said in a groan as another orgasm rushed through her.

Robb smirked as he slowed his stroking. So he didn't come soon. He wanted to toy with her a bit more before he gave her what she wanted.

"Please Robb, fill me" Rosamund begged.

"You have to do better than that" Robb said smirking again.

"Robb" Rosamund whined.

Robb kept his smirk on his face as he sped up his thrusting til Rosamund was fighting hard to bit back moaning aloud.

"Oh god Robb" she gasped.

Robb finally decided to give her what she wanted. He went quickly and fucked Rosamund hard and fast. He was pushing her so hard into the wall that it was almost painful, but the pleasure Rosamund was feeling overrode all most of the pain. He felt his balls tighten and he shot rope after rope of his seed into Rosamund.

Rosamund sighed as she was filled. Her legs were tired of their locked position and when she unlocked them she fell to the floor gasping for breath.

Robb stood above her. His cock semi-erect and coated with a bit of his own release and a lot of hers.

"Suck my cock clean" he said.

He then pushed his cock in and Rosamund accepted it willingly. She licked and sucked all of her nectar off Robb's rod. She liked the taste of herself and got lost in it. She bobbed her head doing everything she could. She felt Robb's member throb, twitch and grow in her mouth. Once fully hard she really got to work.

"Fuck Rosamund, you're such a good cocksucker" Robb hissed.

He gripped the back of Rosamund's head pushing more of his pole in Rosamund's mouth. Rosamund choked a bit, but was able to control her gag reflex as the bulbous head hit the back of her throat. She then began humming a song she knew getting Robb closer and closer to releasing his seed in her mouth.

"Rosamund, I'm going to come" Robb said through gritted teeth.

Rosamund's mouth was filled with a stream on come that went straight down her throat. She choked a bit from this, but was able to maintain control and swallow all of it. She loved the taste of Robb and knew this wouldn't be the last time she had Robb's cock down her throat. She licked Robb clean then pulled back.

"Damn Rosamund, that was the best blowjob I've ever had. Shit, better than Misty and Dawn" Robb said.

Rosamund knew Robb's reputation and knew he's fucked several girls.

"Thanks Robb, when can we do this again?" she asked.

 **A/N: Rosamund Lannister is a canon character y'all. Look it up**


	4. Cersei Lannister

Robb was tired from treating with the royal entourage and all he wanted to do was sleep. He did for a few hours until he felt someone shaking him awake. He grumbled to find the Queen Cersei is the one shaking him.

"Your Grace, what do you want?" Robb mumbled.

"Sorry to wake you Robb, but I require a boon of you" Cersei said.

Robb groaned. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he remembered his father telling him about honor and obeying your ultimately decided to preserve his honor and help the queen.

"Yes, Your Grace. Give me a minute to get ready," he said.

Cersei nodded and waited. Robb came out yawning. He was dressed in leather breeches and a clean white linen shirt.

"What do want me to do, Your Grace?" he asked.

"Not here, follow me" Cersei said.

Robb nodded and followed Cersei to the hall where they had the feast. On the stage was a very ornate chair.

"Please have a seat there Robb" Cersei said gesturing to the chair.

Robb did as he as told and Cersei took deep breath.

"Oh Robb I have noticed you from afar. King Robert slept with some tavern wench and I was forced to sleep on an empty bed. Surely you would like to help your Queen." she said.

"Wh..What?" Robb asked confused.

"Yes Robb, I need your services, " Cersei said with a smile.

Before Robb could ask what that meant was Cersei began to unlace Robb's breeches and pulled them down.

"Your Grace, what are you doing?" Robb hissed.

"Getting you ready to pleasure me" Cersei said.

Cersei pulled down Robb's boxers and began stroking Robb's limp cock. Soon it began to grow and harden and Cersei was impressed when it was at full mast. Robb's cock had to be at least eight inches and quite thick. Now she'd given a few blowjobs before for a lot of people but they weren't as big as Robb is.

"Mmmm, I think I'm going to like you, Robb" she said then took Robb's cock in her mouth.

Robb hissed and he gripped the armrests as Cersei began sucking and licking him. He was no novice to blowjobs but he had to admit that the Queen was an expert at this and she had him on edge.

Cersei liked the taste of Robb's cock and decided to take it up a notch. She shoved Robb's cock into her throat and began using her throat muscles to squeeze Robb's cock. Now she'd only done this a few times, but felt confident doing it for Robb.

Robb groaned and didn't know how much longer he could last. His hips were bucking.

"Your Grace, I think I am going to cum" the trainer warned.

Cersei used one hand and massaged Robb's balls to help Robb come. Soon Robb's hot seed came shooting down her throat. Cersei gagged slightly and pulled back so Robb's seed could fill her mouth instead right down her throat. She swallowed all Robb gave her and licked Robb's member clean til it was upright again.

"That was excellent, Your Grace" Robb panted.

"We're not done yet" Cersei said.

"What do you mean, My Queen?" Robb asked.

"That was only the first part of your service" Cersei said.

"What's the second part?" Robb asked.

Cersei, who was wearing a gown flipped it up to show her bald glistening pussy.

"This" she said.

Cersei then climbed onto Robb and aimed her pussy til it was touching the head of Robb's member.

"Just sit back and enjoy this" she said then lowered herself down moaning the whole way.

Cersei's moans echoed throughout the empty hall and Robb was a bit afraid they'd be heard. But Cersei didn't seem to have this fear as she began bouncing up and down on Robb's lap.

"So big Robb, you're so much bigger than the others I've had" Cersei groaned.

Robb couldn't help, but feel good hearing Cersei say this.

Cersei began bouncing faster groaning and moaning louder than the last. Robb was smart so he knew that Cersei was fixing to come. But he was very experienced but he was totally was afraid someone would definitely hear them.

"Your Grace, Si-" Robb began

"Uhh...Ohhh- call..me..Cer-Cersei" Cersie managed inbetween thrusts

"Cersei, be quiet. Someone might hear" Robb said.

"Don't..Uhhh...worry...Oh fuck...the room...Ohh shit...is far... ...enough away...Mother help me...from the sleeping area" Cersei said between pants.

Robb was somewhat at ease about it, but still a bit nervous. Though that emotion was pushed way back since most of Robb's senses were clouded with pleasure. Cersei's cunt squeezed and held him so well. Every time she pull up her cunt would clutch him tightly then would spread when he entered her again. The walls felt so warm and velvety. It was the most amazing feeling he'd ever felt.

Cersei loved Robb's member. It split her wider than any other cock had before. Not to mention it was hitting places no cock had touched before. It was sending her so much pleasure. Hell, she had already come several times. She looked down to see Robb's lap practically drenched in her own juices.

Mmmm, looks like I have some clean up to do afterwards she thought.

Robb felt his balls tighten and he knew he was close to coming.

"Cersei, I'm going to come" Robb warned.

"Give me your seed, Robb. Come inside me. Spill your miracle seed inside me" Cersei moaned.

Robb gritted his teeth and with an impulsive thrust upwards he spewed his seed inside Cersei as she pushed down. Cersei let out a very loud moan as she came as well. She collapsed on Robb's chest panting.

"Are you alright Cersei?" Robb asked worried.

"Fine Robb, that was the best I've ever had" Cersei said looking up.

"Uh, you're welcome" Robb said.

Cersei smiled and kissed Robb on the lips.

"You're welcome, young wolf" she said then got off Robb.

She cleaned Robb off with her mouth and tongue and they said goodnight to one another and parted ways.

Cersei was cleaning up what she had missed when a voice came out of the shadows.

"Was he good?"

Cersei turned and found it was her brothe, Ser Jaime Lannister, who walked out of the shadows.

"He was the best I have evr had" Cersei said, " After you of course" She added hastily

"Hope you enjoyed it" Jaime said.

Cersei nodded.


	5. Sansa Stark

**Warning: Contains Incest**

Robb was asleep when he heard the door open. He opened one bleary eye to see who it was. It was Sansa in her nightgown.

"Sansa?" Robb asked tiredly.

Sansa held a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. Robb nodded and Sansa walked in and shut the door. She climbed onto the bed facing Robb.

"What is it?" Robb asked now more awake.

Sansa leaned in and kissed Robb on the lips.

"Sansa, What are you doing?" Robb asked in a hushed tone.

"I saw what you did with Jeyne and Myrcella. But why not me. Don't you like me Robb" Sansa asked innocently

"It's...It's not like that Sansa. You are my sister. we shouldn't be doi-"

"I saw the queen with her brother once. Please Robb I want you to be my first"

Robb reluctantly gave in to Sansa's wishes. He nodded signalling Sansa to continue what she was doing.

Sansa enthusiastically leapt into Robb's arms and continued kissing him intensely. Robb soon returned the kiss wrapping his arms around Sansa's slim waist. Soon they were in a heavy make-out session.

"Yeah, though I am a bit nervous" Sansa said shifting slightly.

"Don't worry" Robb said in a reassuring tone.

Sansa felt Robb crawl on top of her and then leaned in to kiss her. She returned the kiss and soon it turned heated. Sansa began to tug at Robb's breeches, but Robb pulled away.

"Not yet Sansa" Robb said.

Sansa pouted. Then she felt Robb unbutton her top and then removed it. She shivered as the cool air hit her skin. She then felt a pair of warm hand touch her skin and it was electric. The hands touched and stroked her. Soon they made their way to her petite breasts. The hands cupped and tweaked her nipples causing them to stiffen. A gasp escaped the young maid's lips.

Robb smiled as he bent down and suckled Sansa's neck. Sansa tilted her head to allow easier access. Soon that mouth traveled down and was feasting on her breasts. Sansa moaned as she grabbed Robb's head and held him tightly to her chest. She didn't want this sensation to end.

Robb's hands moved down and tugged Sansa's bottoms off. Sansa had to help raise her hips so her pants could be removed. Once done she was only left in her white cotton panties. Robb's hand slipped into them and began caressing her folds.

Sansa moaned even louder at this action, though she tried to hold back a bit since her father was sleeping in the adjoining room.

"You can make all the noise you want, little bird. Father is out like a light and won't wake even if the whole castle was on fire" Robb said.

This caused Sansa to make the noise that she'd been biting back.

Robb loved the sounds Sansa was making and wanted to hear more. So he increased his stroking of Sansa's folds, but never entered her. Once he found her clit he began rubbing the nerve ending. Sansa came in a loud gasp and slumped over slightly.

Robb took his hand out and licked off Sansa's juices. She tasted so sweet. Sweeter than Myrcella. He then pulled off his breeches. When Sansa awoke she found herself laying on Robb lap, her mouth right next to Robb's throbbing cock. She knew exactly what to do. She moved her head and took Robb's cock into her mouth.

Robb hissed as his rod was engulfed. The feeling of a warm mouth and an active tongue got him going. He guided Sansa in a position where she was on her hands and knees and he was on his knees. He held her shoulders for support then began pumping his cock in out of Sansa's mouth. All Sansa did was lick and slurp. Robb fucked Sansa's mouth for several minutes til he came. Sansa swallowed his load then looked up.

"Are you ready?" Robb asked.

Sansa nodded then laid back and spread her legs wide.

"Please Robb, fill me" she begged.

Robb worked his cock back up then when it was hard again he entered Sansa's tight pussy. He gritted his teeth as he pushed in. She so tight that he had no idea if he would fit. Soon he hit Sansa's maidenhead. He paused then pulled a bit causing Sansa to mewl.

"This is going to hurt" Robb warned.

Sansa took a pillow and covered her face.

Robb then thrusted in hard breaking Sansa's barrier.

Sansa screamed into the pillow as her virginity was ripped away. Tears leaked from her eyes and were absorbed into the pillow. She had wanted this for a while.

Robb waited for Sansa to calm. He knew how painful it was the first time. This wasn't his first time deflowering a girl and probably wouldn't be his last.

Sansa calmed down then took the pillow away.

"I am ready Robb" she said.

Robb nodded then began moving in and out slowly so Sansa could get used to the sensation.

Sansa was in heaven. Yes, it hurt at first, but the pain was subsiding and now pleasure was flooding her senses. She wanted, no, she needed more.

"More Robb, I want more. Give me more" Sansa begged.

Robb obliged and began thrusting faster and harder though not hard or fast enough to cause her pain. After all this was her first time. He wanted to be memorable for her.

"Oh Robb, this feels so good, better than I dreamed" Sansa moaned.

Robb grinned and kept going.

Soon the sensations were too much for Sansa and she came. Her cunt clenched around Robb's cock and he paused. He wanted to hold out as long as he could. Once Sansa's orgasm passed he began again. After two cycles of this Sansa broke their embracement. Robb looked at her bewildered.

"I want to try something that I saw the Queen do to her brother"

She motioned Robb to lie on his then maneuvered her hips so her cunt was hovering over Robb's member. She gave a look at Robb then sank down.

Robb gritted his teeth as his cock was enveloped by something so warm, wet, and tight. It felt so good. Soon Sansa was filled to the hilt. She smiled at Robb and then began bouncing up and down throwing her head back reveling in the feelings surging through her.

Robb grasped Sansa's hips to help her. His head was pushed into the pillows as he tried to fight back the moans wanting to escape his mouth. Never had he felt such pleasure. This felt better than when he fucked Jeyne Poole she had been giving him for a few months.

"Sansa, I'm about to come" Robb hissed.

Sansa just sped up her bouncing and soon Robb couldn't hold back and thrusted up as Sansa pushed down. Robb's seed shot into Sansa coating her womb with his seed. Robb collapsed with exhaustion. As Sansa pulled out then bent down and took Robb's limp cock in her mouth. Robb groaned as Sansa's mouth lavished his cock.

Sansa bobbed her head as she sucked. Her tongue swirled around making it grow in her mouth.

Robb bit back a groan. Who knew Sansa had such a talented mouth? She was so much better than Jeyne in sucking cock. She somehow knew how to entice his cock to get hard again even after coming so hard before. Soon Robb's cock got fully hard and that got Sansa to bob her head faster and her tongue swirl even more.

Robb wanted to grab the back of Sansa's to force her down more, but he didn't want to hurt her. He knew that the wenches liked it a bit rough, but he wasn't sure about Sansa and he didn't want to upset her and have her stop.

Soon Robb came again and groaned. He didn't think he could get hard again.

Sansa smiled and put her nightgown back on and left.


	6. Jeyne Poole

Jeyne Poole couldn't help but notice how muscular Robb has become. She would always steal sly glances at him, whether it was at the dinner table or in the training yard. She loved the way his upper-lip curled whenever he smiled. Being one of Robb's sister Sansa's companions she frequently got to admire his handsome face.

Whenever she fucked a stableboy she always imagined it to be Robb. Doing so threw her over the edge. She wondered what it would be like having his cock in her. She got wet just by the thought of it.

One night she saw that Robb was alone and decided to approach him.

"Hey Robb" she greeted.

"Huh, oh hey Jeyne, where's Sansa?" Robb asked.

"She needs some time alone" Jeyne said.

Robb understood what Jeyne meant and nodded.

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing much really, just wandering" Robb said.

"I, uh, need your help on something" Jeyne said with a bit of nervousness.

"I'll help you with whatever you need" Robb said.

"Thanks, you won't regret it" Jeyne said with a smile.

In the stables she was naked and on her hands and knees on her bed. Robb was in back of her thrusting in and out of her gushing cunt.

"Oh fuck Robb, I knew you'd be good" Jeyne groaned.

"You think this is good just you wait" Robb grunted.

Soon he quicken his pace and Jeyne fell to her elbows. Robb's cock stretched her immensely. It hurt at first, but she soon loved it.

Soon her orgasm crashed over her and she collapsed.

"Fuck, I've never gone this long" she commented tiredly.

"We've got all night" Robb said.

Jeyne didn't know if she'd be alive in the morning, but she wasn't going to complain. It was rare to get a guy who could last as long as Robb could. Hell, most guys fell asleep after the first round.

Robb turned Jeyne over and kissed her deeply. Jeyne returned the kiss as Robb's hands groped her breasts. She moaned in Robb's mouth as he played with her breasts. His manly hands felt so good on her smooth skin. He knew how to tweak her just right for her to get mini-orgasms. Soon she felt Robb enter her again and she groaned from being stretched once again.

"Seven Hells" she moaned.

Once Robb bottom out in her he just took a bit of time to feel Jeyne's pussy. It wasn't as tight as Myrcella's or any of the other girls he's had, but she was still somewhat tight, which suited him fine. He then began to rock back and forth with short thrusts. It wasn't as enjoyable as his long thrusting, but he wanted this one to last a while.

Jeyne was in heaven with Robb, the sex god. Damn, she didn't know if she could let him go after this night.

After an hour of short thrusts Jeyne came again. She was panting and very tired by now.

"I don't know if I have anymore" she said exhausted.

"That's fine, just relax and suck on this while you regain you energy" Robb said.

He stuck his cock into Jeyne's mouth and she sucked and licked off all of her juices from Robb's cock. She liked the way she tasted on him and soon she was bobbing her head and sucking.

"Fuck, you're a great cocksucker" Robb groaned.

"I have plenty of experience" Jeyne said before getting back to work.

After a couple more sucks and bobs Robb came and Jeyne drank down Robb's cum. She liked the taste.

Robb fell back and laid next to her. He gently played with her breasts. The two of them relaxed. Jeyne needed to recharge her batteries if she was going to survive the night.

"My turn" she said.

Jeyne rolled over on top of Robb and drove her cunt down on Robb's member. She sighed as she was filled and Robb grunted. She began bouncing up and down on Robb enjoying the ride. Robb meanwhile played with her breasts. But that didn't last long and he sat up slightly to lick and suck them. One of his other hands went down and began tweaking Jeyne's clit. This set her off and she came with a loud yelp.

Jeyne collapsed on top of Robb panting.

"How the hell do you know how to destroy a girl?" she asked.

"You think you're the only one with experience?" Robb asked with a smirk.

"I think we need to trade notes" Jeyne said with her own smirk.

"We've got all night" Robb said wit a smirk


	7. Beth Cassel

Robb sighed as he relaxed in the godswood. It had been a tiring day for had escorted his mother and Ser Rodrik Cassel all the way to White Harbour. Followed with the appointments to be made after his father took almost the full household to king's Landing. Robb was mulling over what to do next when he heard soft footsteps. He figured it was probably Theon or Rickon so he didn't look. When he caught the sight of long auburn hair that reflected the midnight light he sat in attention.

He saw that it was Winterfell's master-at-arms' daughter Beth Cassel. She was timidly staring at her feet.

"Beth, what are you doing here?" Robb asked shocked.

"I wanted to thank you Robb for helping me" Beth said. she was refering to when a drunk wildling caught tried to rape her outside Winterfell's walls. Robb was returning from White Harbour when he noticed the young girl's screams. He had the wildling castrated and sent to the wall.

"Uh, it wasn't a problem at all" Robb said with a smile.

He had realized that he was alone in the godwood with Beth at midnight. All he was wearing was a pair of breeches and a loose linen shirt and Beth was dressed in a simple white nightgown.

"No Robb, I want to thank you personally" Beth said.

Before Robb could say a word Beth unlaced Robb's breeches and let it fall off and began stroking his member. Robb was shocked at this, but the softness of the the auburn-haired girl's hand was too good. Robb let out a groan as the strokes got more insistent.

"That feels so good" Robb moaned.

"It gets better" Beth said timidly.

The beautiful young girl then engulfed Robb's member in her mouth in one smooth move. Robb gasped at the new sensation and held onto Beth's head as she bobbed up and down. Beth's tongue was working its magic and soon Robb couldn't hold back.

"I'm going to come" he warned.

Beth was too distracted with the smell and taste of her hero's cock to hear his warning. So she was a bit surprised when her mouth was soon filled with Robb's seed. She was unprepared managed to swallow the whole load. She then emerged gasping for air.

"You taste good Robb" she said.

Robb was panting. He loved the sensations Beth was making him feel.

"Now time for you to repay the favor" Robb said.

Before Beth could ask what he meant he got on his knees and shoved her cunt into his face. Robb wasy now an expert at this. He masterfully licked her clit causing her to moan in pleasure.

Robb's tongue licked tentatively at the surface of Beth's cunt. She let out a moan and Robb encouraged ny her reactions redoubled his efforts to make her come. He loved the way she moaned when he gave a slight nip into her clitoris.

"Please...Ahhh...don't stop" she begged.

So Robb went back to licking. He got more into it as he discovered that Beth tasted tart like. He didn't mind it too much and there seemed to be a never-ending stream of it. He finally stuck his tongue into Beth's cunt, which caused her to gasp and hold onto Robb's head to make sure he didn't go anywhere. Robb's tongue worked in and out of Beth and her hips bucked.

"Oh Robb, that's it fuck me with your tongue. Right there, yes, right there" Beth moaned.

Robb nose soon brushed Beth's clit, which caused Beth to jerk and press Robb's head even tighter to her pelvis. His nose was now really rubbing against her clit and this caused Beth's orgasm to come to a head. She let out a loud shriek that could wake the dead.

Robb's head was soon released and he was left gasping for breath with his face covered with Beth's juices.

"Here Robb, let me clean you up" Beth said.

She then began to timidly lick off all her juices off of Robb's face moaning all the while. This got Robb hard again and when Beth was done she noticed.

"Time for the main course" Robb said with a smirk.

She nodded andthen positioned herself over Robb's throbbing member and sank down. The two moaned. Beth was moaning due to being filled by the biggest thing she'd ever had in her pussy. Robb was moaning since he had just enter the tightest, warmest, wettest pussy non-virgin he had ever had. Once Beth bottom out in Robb she began rocking her hips back and forth as she placed kisses all over Robb's face. Robb returned the kisses as his hips jerked up and down in his sitting position in time with Beth's rocking.

The two build up a nice head of steam as they fucked one another. Beth had her arms wrapped around Robb's neck to stable herself. She then pushed Robb's head down to her breasts and Robb began licking, sucking and biting them. This caused more bolts of pleasures surge through the gym leader. She didn't know how long she could last. She had never been this randy before, but this trainer just go her so wound up.

"Oh Robb, I'm going to come" Beth moaned.

Robb felt Beth's pussy grip him tightly and he gritted his teeth to stave off his own release. He didn't want to come now, he wanted to savor this pussy some more before releasing his seed. When Beth's orgasm subsided Robb decided to take control. He lifted Beth up with his cock still inside her. He turnedher around proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of her, doggystyle.

Beth wasn't expecting the onslaught from Robb and placed her hand on the heart tree to support herself. Beth experienced swirl after swirl of pleasure as she was getting pounded. Her pussy was quite sensitive and she was coming every few minutes because of it.

"Robb stop, no more, I can't anymore" Beth begged.

"You'll take it and like it" Robb grunted.

Beth tried to get Robb off of her, but she was too weak and her body was still getting wracked by the orgasms firing off one after the other. Robb could feel he couldn't hold back any longer so with one final stroke he embedded himself deep within Beth and unloaded his seed.

Beth was just relieved it was over. She was exhausted and didn't think she could move. Robb pulled out and kissed softly in the lips.

"Thanks for the reward" he said.

"You're welcome" Beth said as she collapsed onto the floor from the brutal fucking she just recieved.


	8. Catelyn Stark

Catelyn Stark sighed as she closed her eyes. She was still watching over Bran who was unconscious. She realized that he may never wake up. This thought made her frown. Trying to change her thoughts, she looked down at her body and noticed she was in reasonably good shape. Her breasts were a size D with some sag in them. She had a bit of a pudgy belly, but that came with delivering all her children. Her legs were still toned. She was so busy examining herself that she didn't hear the bathroom door open, nor the shower door open either. It was feeling two hands cup her breasts that made her alert.

"What?" she asked.

"Relax mother, I just want to thank you for all that you've done for Bran" Robb whispered in her ear. He removed all her gown. She noticed that he was naked as well.

Catelyn was still a bit tense when she felt her son's naked body press against hers. She felt his hard cock between her butt cheeks. Oh gods, he was big.

"Relax mother, let me do all the work" Robb said calmly.

He kneaded and tweaked Catelyn's breasts with expert skill and Catelyn couldn't help, but let out a moan.

"Oh Robb, that feels good" she murmured.

"It's only the beginning" Robb said.

He then spun Catelyn around and pushed her against the wall. He got down on his knees and attacked her pussy with hunger. Catelyn gasped as she felt her son's tongue wiggle inside her. She grabbed Robb's head to hold him there. It had been far too long since she felt such pleasure.

"Robb, Robb, make your mother cum. Oh, make me come" Catelyn moaned.

Robb stopped his tongue attack and stuck two fingers into his mother and started to assault her clit with his tongue. This caused Catelyn to climax. Her knees were weak from her powerful orgasm. She hadn't climaxed like that since Ned left for King's Landing.

Robb licked up the juices oozing from his mother before moving up kissing and licking. He played her bellybutton a bit then got to her breasts. He took his time on Catelyn's breasts. He caressed them. Licked them. Sucked them. Catelyn was moaning again as her son worked her breasts. Robb avoid Catelyn's nipples making her arch her back trying to force it into her son's mouth.

Robb chuckled.

"You're a slut mother. You're getting off your son sucking your breasts" he said.

Catelyn felt her cheeks heat up at this and wanted to deny it, but that's when Robb went for her nipples.

"Oh yes, I am a slut, I am your slut Robby" Catelyn moaned as she clutched Robb's head to her chest.

She came once again and her knees were like jelly. She probably would have fallen if Robb hadn't wrapped an arm around her waist.

Robb moved up and soon looking his mother in the eye.

"Time to fuck" he said.

Before Catelyn could say no Robb grabbed one of Catelyn's legs and lifted it to his hip. He aimed his cock and thrusted in. Catelyn felt her pussy expand. Seven Hells, it felt good to have a cock in her again. It was so warm and she could feel every vein. He was so big, much bigger than her husband, Eddard Stark. Once fully incased in his mother Robb smirked. He was a motherfucker. He then began to pull out slowly causing Catelyn to whine in protest. Once only the head of his cock was still in he then thrusted back in.

Catelyn's head snapped back and she moaned loudly. Robb continued this thorough and deep fucking. Catelyn was in a haze of pleasure. She had no idea where Robb learned to fuck like this, but he was good, no, great at it.

"You're so tight mother, so damn tight" Robb grunted.

Catelyn smiled and worked her inner muscles a bit to grip Robb better.

"Fucking damn!" Robb gasped.

He then pushed Catelyn harder against the wall and pulled her legs up so she had to wrap them around his waist. Once that was done he went straight to poundtown. He started to ram into Catelyn hard and fast.

"Oh Robb, Robb, Robb, fuck me, fuck me" Catelyn moaned.

Robb bent his head down and licked Catelyn's breasts. He was going to get her to come one more time before he did. Catelyn gasped loudly as her orgasm washed over her. She became limp and Robb had to hold her up. He slowed his pace since he wanted his mother to be conscious when she felt his seed enter her. So he slowed his pace to a crawl waiting for Catelyn to awake.

Catelyn awoke feeling tired yet refreshed. It was an odd feeling to have, but also exhilarating too. She then notice that Robb was still in her pumping away at a slow pace.

"Have you come yet?" she asked.

"No, I wanted you to be awake when I did" Robb said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Come in your mother" Catelyn purred.

Robb grinned and started to increase his pace. He felt his balls tighten and with one final thrust he came inside his mother.

"Oh baby, that was lovely" Catelyn crooned.

Robb panted a bit, but had a smile on his face. He had just had one his fantasies come true. He had fucked his mother. He pulled out with his cock slightly limp.

Catelyn looked at it and licked her lips. She then got on her hands and knees. She began stroking Robb's semi-hard cock.

"I think my Robb deserves a reward" Catelyn said with a smile.

She then put Robb's cock into her mouth and began licking and sucking it.

Robb gritted his teeth as he felt his mother's tongue work his cock.

"Damn mother, so good" he groaned.

Catelyn grinned around son's cock. She bobbed her head and then decided to try something she had only done once. She shoved Robb's entire cock into her mouth. She felt it hit the back of her throat. Her throat muscles began to work as she swallowed over and over.

Robb groaned. He had no idea his mother knew how to deep-throat. He didn't know how long he was going to last with this.

"Mother, I'm going to come" he warned.

This only increased Catelyn movements and soon Robb's come shot down her throat. She had to moved back a bit and the his seed filled her mouth. She swallowed it all and cleaned Robb's cock.

"Thank you Robb, I needed to relax" Catelyn said with a smile.

"Anytime mother, anytime" Robb said.


	9. Kyra

Robb Stark was feeling the lack of sex as both his sisters and his mother departed for King's Landing. He was so horny and unable to do anything about it. So he strolled across Winterfell in an attempt to distract himself from the monster below.

On his rounds, he noticed Kyra walk into the bathing room naked. Kyra was a whore that Theon kept in his own room ever since Lady Catelyn left. With no one there to scold him for keeping a prostitute in the ancient seat of House Stark, Theon enjoyed carnal pleasures with the young whore. Unbeknownst to Theon, Robb had an ever closer relationship to her, before even Theon met her. He sneaked into the bathing room, seeing this as an oppurtunity to rid himself of his sexual frustration.

Kyra was so into the warm bath that she didn't hear the door open and closed nor the padding of footsteps. It wasn't til she felt a pair of hands cup her B sized breasts she realized she wasn't alone. She recognized the hands.

"Robb?!" she exclaimed.

"Relax Kyra, it's just us" Robb said.

"Robb, are you crazy. You could get caught" Kyra hissed.

"No way, I relieved all the guards in this section of Winterfell from duty. Also, Theon is teaching Bran archery, so he won't interrupt us " Robb said confidently. He got into the tubb with her.

"Doesn't matter Robb, this is insane" Kyra said.

"Oh really" Robb said as he tweaked Kyra' nipple.

Kyra moaned as the bolts of pleasure surged through her body.

"Robb" she gasped.

"Your mind is saying one thing while your body is saying another" Robb said as he pushed two fingers into Kyra' cunt.

Kyra moaned as her hips started to thrust back and forth on Robb's fingers.

Robb grinned as he kissed Kyra' neck as one hand fucked her and the other caressed her breasts switching between the two tan globes.

"Fuck Robb, I'm coming" She moaned.

Robb sped up his fingers as he thumb found her clit and began rubbing it hard and fast. Kyra came in a long gasp as her juices spilled onto the floor. Robb held her so she wouldn't fall to the floor.

"Damn Robb, that was the best" Kyra said panting slightly.

"I can do better" Robb said then spun Kyra around and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Kyra returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Robb's neck. They made out for a bit under splashing water from the bath. Then Kyra wanted more and she hopped up and sank down onto Robb's phallus. She moaned the whole way down.

"I love the way your cock fills me" Kyra purred.

"I love the way your cunt is always so tight for me" Robb growled.

Kyra smirked as she clenched her cunt muscles causing Robb to groan. He then carried Kyra out of the bath and laid himself and Kyra on the ground. He then began banging in and out of Kyra tight quim.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Kyra chanted.

Her chant coincided with Robb's thrusting.

"Like that Kyra, like my cock rubbing you so deliciously?" Robb asked.

"I do, I love it so much. I love they way you hit all my spots and find new ones in me" Kyra groaned.

Robb grounded his pelvis into Kyra' before he pulled out causing him to rub against her clit. This brought her to the brink.

"HOLY FUCK!" Kyra screamed.

Her screamed echoed off the tiled walls and could be heard throughout the entire locker room.

Robb grinned as Kyra came down from her high. He had stopped his thrusting when she came since she squeezed his rod so tight that he feared it'd be ripped off. Once the muscles relaxed Robb started again.

Kyra somehow remained conscious and moved her hips more wanting to help out in anyway she could. She wanted Robb's seed in her and she wanted it quick. She clenched her cunt muscles milking Robb's cock as much as she could.

"Fucking shit, you keep doing that and I'll hose you" Robb said through gritted teeth.

"Hose me baby, hose me good" Kyra moaned.

Robb couldn't hold back and he spewed his load into Kyra. He pulled out panting slightly.

"Fucking shit Kyra, what's with you and milking my cock like that?" he asked.

"I wanted your seed and that was the best way to get it" Kyra said getting up.

Robb shook his head.

They cleaned each other up and headed into the Great Hall where Kyra had left her clothes. Kyra turned to her locker bent down to get her clothes, which were on the floor. This of course gave Robb a free shot at her pussy from behind. He didn't waste it as he thrusted his hard member into Kyra.

"What the Fuck?! Robb, we just fucked in the bath?" Kyra asked as she grabbed the bench to keep her balance.

"I haven't had sex in almost three days. So, you had to reveal your sexy ass to me along with your pussy and I couldn't resist" Robb said.

Kyra rolled her eyes. He was such a horny dog at times. But she loved him and his cock. No other guy could fill her like him, not even Theon. No other guy could fuck her the way she liked getting fucked.

Robb kept going in and out of Kyra as he caressed her tight and toned ass. He then began spanking it. The sound of slapping skin caused Kyra to moan loudly.

"Robb, oh Robb, spank me, spank my ass as you fuck me. God, fucking yeah, I love it!" Kyra wailed.

Robb was a bit surprised, who knew Kyra liked getting spanked. He discovered a new thing about her every time they fucked.

Soon Kyra came. This was the biggest orgasm she ever had. She nearly lost her grip on the bench she was holding onto. Heck, she was sure she would have splinters in her hands if it weren't for the bench being made out of false wood. A wood look-alike.

Robb waited til Kyra' orgasm passed then proceed to fuck her again. He then released his seed inside her for the second time. He pulled out and sat on the bench.

Kyra was panting hard. Her ass was red raw from the spanking she had endured.

"Robb?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Robb asked.

"Can we do it again?" Kyra asked.

Robb just chuckled.


	10. Talia Forrester

Talia Forrester was frustrated to no end. She had spoken with Robb Stark and agreed that she would sleep with him today. Except her father Lord Gregor wouldn't let her out of their hall. Lord Robb had graciously provided the Forresters with three private rooms and a hall. Talia didn't want to dissapoint Robb.

"You are the person who dragged me out here, father" She protested "At least enjoy some of the pleasures here at Winterfell."

Yet her father stood as rigid as the ironwood in their house sigil. In her frustration at

She heard her door shut behind her and she spun around to find a smiling naked Robb Stark.

"Robb, what are you doing here?" she asked with exasperation.

Robb rushed towards her and kissed hard. Talia lost all train of thought and kissed back. Hell, she loved this man. Robb spun them around and as he moved to press her against the door he tore of her gown, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. Talia gasped when she felt the cold wood on her bareback.

"Robb...we can't...my father" Talia said between pants.

"Don't worry, he just recieved orders to go on a scouting mission with your brother" Robb said in between kisses to her neck.

Talia groaned and let herself go. She knew there no use arguing now. Robb went from her neck to her chest. He licked and sucked every piece of flesh then began sucking on her nipple. Talia's pussy was soaked by now.

Talia crawled into bed with Robb, kissing him hard. Robb responded since it came naturally to him. They kissed as Robb began to caress Talia's young tan body. The brunette moaned at the attention Robb was giving her body. Robb pulled Talia down and was about to enter her when he suddenly stopped.

"Talia, are you a virgin?" Robb asked.

Talia nodded as she bit her lip.

Robb eased his cock into the maiden. As he pushed in Talia felt her insides stretch. When Robb felt a barrier he stopped.

Talia nodded and Robb pulled back then thrusted back in breaking Talia's barrier. Talia had her eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip hard until she tasted blood. The pain was immense.

Talia felt the pain subside and opened her eyes to see her Robb's concerned face.

"Please Robb, make love to me" she said softly.

"Are you sure?" Robb asked hesitantly.

Talia nodded. Robb began to pull out slowly then thrust back in just as slow. He didn't want to overwhelm her so he went slow to help her out. This slow pace wasn't doing it for Talia and she gripped Robb tightly.

"Pound me Robb, pound me hard" she commanded.

So Robb did, he increased his pace. Talia seemed to love this and was moaning loudly, which made Robb have to kiss the young girl to muffle the moans.

She wrapped her legs around Robb's waist and with a little adjustment Talia forced him to fuck her harder. She moaned the whole way down. She loved the way he filled her completely.

Robb began pumping in and out of Talia at a fast pace. Robb kept his pounding as he licked and sucked her breasts. This made Talia moan loudly and held his head in place not wanting him to leave.

Talia was enjoying the pounding she was getting. No matter how hard Robb pounded into her she wanted more.

"Please, more Robb, please more" she moaned.

Robb obliged and began going at a harder faster pace. Talia squealed at this new speed and did all she could to hold on. She came for the first, no, second, wait was it the third. She couldn't remember, but that didn't matter as she was doing all she could to keep her legs locked around Robb's waist and her arms around Robb's neck. She was getting the pounding she needed.

Robb had her unhook her legs and placed them on his shoulders and began pounding away again.

Talia screech in this new position. She felt more of Robb then before and she wanted more. She was sweating heavily and she had come more times then she could count, but still wanted more.

Robb pumped away in this new position for several minutes then came inside Talia.

"gods, that is what I needed" Talia panted.

"There's still more" Robb said with a smirk.

Talia saw that Robb's cock hadn't gone limp. She was still amazed that he could stay hard even after the fucking they did. That and she was ready for another go. They both couldn't get enough of one another.

Talia got on her hands and knees and wiggled her bottom. Robb took the invitation and in one thrust put his whole self into Talia's juicy pussy. Talia moaned loud and long as she felt Robb enter her. She knew she'd be sore and tired tomorrow or was it morning, whatever she just knew she'd be sore and tired.

Robb pumped away and bend over to caress Talia swaying breasts. Talia moaned from the extra sensation. Soon Robb came for the final time as did Talia. Both of the were exhausted, but satisfied. Robb covered Talia in a blanket to keep her warm.

"Night my love" Robb said.

"Night Robb" Talia said.

Robb left the room fully satisfied.


	11. Osha

Robb had brought Osha back to Winterfell after she almost had his brother Bran killed. He wanted to punish her badly.

He ordered Osha tied to his bed. She struggled to get free. Osha was totally naked

Robb grinned and climbed onto the bed. He then began flicking her nipples causing Osha to groan through her gag. Robb continued his ministrations causing Osha to squirm and moan through the gag even more. Soon Robb stopped and Osha groaned at the loss.

"Sorry Osha, but I'm not going to let you get off that easily" Robb said.

He frowned as he saw that Osha's cunt was very bushy and untamed. He liked a clean shaven cunt or one with a nice groomed strip of hair. He sighed and figured it would for tonight. He then began to probe the slightly moist lips with two of his finger causing Osha to moan louder.

Osha, who had been tied up and been thinking of a way out was now thinking of a way to get Robb's cock inside her. Yes, she had almost killed Robb's brother Bran. She had also attempyed to kill Robb and his direwolves and if not for Theon Greyjoy she might have suceeded.

"Not yet bitch" Robb growled. He started teasing her entrance with his manhood, rubbing it arounf her clit. The frustration threw Osha over the edge.

"Pl...Please... Just put it in me" Osha begged.

Robb decided to grant her wish but not in the way she imagined.

Robb lined his cock up and slammed into Osha hard and rough. Osha winced and screamed in pain and pleasure. Never had she had anything so big inside her. It stretched her to the limit. Robb didn't give her time to adjust as he thrusted furiously in and out of Osha. Thankfully for Osha, she was still tied to the bed if not she'd be moving every which way.

"Robb, stop it hurts" Osha begged.

"No way bitch, I'm going to fuck you, and I'm going to fuck you the way I want to" Robb grunted.

It took a while, but most of the pain had subsided and all was left was pleasure, but still Osha winced when Robb thrusted into her. That bitch was getting what she deserved for being such a cock tease.

Osha could feel her orgasm coming.

"I'm going to come!" she screamed.

"No you don't bitch, you're not going to come before I do" Robb roared.

He then stopped and Osha was left on the edge again. She moaned in frustration. Robb watched this all with a smug grin. He waited for Osha to calm then pounded her hard again. He kept doing this. Leaving Osha on the edge not letting her get her release. He was paying her back for all the times she toyed with him.

Osha was frustrated. She needed to come badly or she thought she'd burst. She was so wound up that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Robb, let me come" she begged with tears in her eyes.

"Fine, but you're not getting it by my cock" Robb said.

He then used his hand and began rubbing Osha's clit hard and fast, just like he fucked her. Osha soon came with a loud moan and a whole lot of her juices flooded out of her pussy. She collapsed in exhaustion.

"Now you have to make me cum" Robb said as he forced his ful. length into her mouth.

Osha gagged slightly, but then soon began sucking. She tasted a bit of Robb's come, but mostly it was her own juices, which tasted tart like.

Robb pumped his cock in and out of Osha's mouth thinking that she was adequate. He'd had better. Sansa was a natural cocksucker when she first went down on him. Jeyne once she learned how was good. Queen Cersei was fine, but she didn't like giving blowjobs and rather get buggered instead. Robb didn't care for anal since he thought the butt hole was an exit, not an entrance. He felt her tongue bath his rod lovingly and he groaned. Osha took her time licking and sucking off all of her own juices off her son's cock. She wanted to savor it, plus she wanted to take her time . Slowly she started to bob her head as Robb's cock began to harden gradually again.

Robb groaned. He grabbed the back of his mom's head to control the pace. He started to skull fuck her.

"I'm going to come" Robb said with gritted teeth.

Osha applied more suction and soon her mouth was flooded with Robb's seed. She took it all though a bit leaked out of her mouth. Robb then let her collpase to the floor.

Robb smirked at his handiwork before he gave her to Theon to enjoy.


	12. Alys Karstark

Robb Stark and Alys Karstark were in the woods. She wanted to thank Robb personally for sqncing with her during the day's revels. She had prepared herself for this. She took a deep breath and walked towards Robb. She was just wearing a simple gown that clung onto her bosom you looked under it you'd see she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Time for me to thank you Robb" Alys purred.

Robb gulped as his cock hardened.

Alys unlaced Robb's breeches and pulled out his cock.

"Oh my, this is going to be good" she muttered.

She then took the entire length into her mouth and began working it. She was a novice at blowjobs, but she what she didn't have in experience she made up for with enthusiasm. Saliva coated and spilled everywhere.

"Fuck Alys" Robb grunted.

He held Alys's head, not forcing her at all, but just enjoying the whole experience.

Alys worked her mouth to the best of her ability and then she took her hand and cupped Robb's balls.

Robb groaned and bucked his hips pushing his cock deep within the young trainer's mouth making her gag. He fired his load into her mouth and Alys pulled back and cough up a bit of the white liquid.

"Damn, I didn't expect there'd be so much" Alys coughed.

"Yeah, well that happens" Robb said.

Alys wiped her mouth.

"I promise I'll get better" she said.

"I know you will Alys. This was your first?" Robb asked.

Alys nodded.

"Then lets continue the trend" Robb said.

Alys got up and removed her gown completely. Her budding breasts were there and her nipples were hard.

"Make me a woman, Robb" she said breathlessly.

Robb grinned as he stroked his member back to hardness. He was going to enjoy this. He then motioned Alys to sit in his lap. Alys did and slowly lowered herself.

"Take your time. It will hurt the first time" Robb said.

Alys nodded as she felt the bulbous head split her. She gasped at the unknown sensation. Soon she groaned as she felt it fill her. When it hit her barrier she stopped.

"Can you please?" she asked.

Robb nodded and took her hips in his hands.

"Brace yourself" he said.

Alys nodded and closed her eyes. Robb pulled Alys up a bit then slammed her down hard breaking her virginity. Tears spilled from Alys's eyes. Robb waited and wiped the droplets and peppered small kisses all around her face. Alys was panting from the pain, but soon it eased up.

"I can go now Robb" she said.

Robb nodded and Alys began going up and down slowly getting used to the new sensation. But she loved it. Every stroke a jolt of lightning rushed through her. She wanted more. So she began going faster and faster. Robb moved his hands from Alys's hips and began playing with Alys's still developing breasts.

He toyed with Alys's fleshy pebbles, then he bent his head down and began sucking them.

"Oh fuck Robb" Alys moaned.

Her first orgasm roared through her and she was weaken by its intensity. She was left panting and didn't know if she could keep going.

"Don't worry Alys, I'll take over" Robb said.

"Thank you Robb" Alys said out of breath still.

Robb put his hands on Alys's hips again and then began driving her up and down on his pole. He went faster and faster and Alys nearly blacked-out from her second orgasm. Robb waited til she regained conscious and he began again. This went on til Alys had nine orgasms and Robb finally fired his load into Alys's hyper-sensitive cunt.

"How you feeling?" Robb asked.

"Fucking fantastic" Alys said.

"Ready for round 3?" he asked.

She nodded and then bent over revealing her pussy to Robb. She was holding onto a tree for support.

Robb got up and got in behind Alys. He stroked his cock a bit then slammed into her. He felt that she wasn't as tight as she was one he first fucked her, but she wasn't totally loose either. She felt just right.

"Oh fuck Robb, you're sooo big" Alys moaned.

Robb then pulled back then proceed to fuck Alys long and hard.

Alys was moaning and she gripped the tree. She felt the bark getting in-between her fingernails and knew it was a bit painful, but right now she didn't care. Robb still had the biggest cock she had ever had even after all she had been through sexual so far on her journey.

Robb fucked her then spotted a fallen wooden branch on the floor. He slowed his pace and picked it up up. He then began swatting Alys white bottom.

"Fuck Robb, that's right spank me. Spank my ass" Alys moaned.

The spanking caused her to come. She didn't even know she had a spanking fetish til now, but now that she did know she couldn't get enough.

Robb swatted Alys's ass harder and harder leaving red marks all over her normally pristine bottom. His pelvis was drenched in Alys's juices. He was gritting his teeth every time her pussy gripped his rod.

Alys was having the best orgasms she's ever had since her first time with Robb. All the other guys she screwed just never got her off like Robb had. And here she was again getting plowed by the best and coming above the rest.

Robb finally came spewing his load in to Alys's overworked core. He pulled out and Alys slumped to the ground. She winced as her red ass touched the grass.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine, just a bit sore" Alys said.

"Oh, sorry" Robb apologized.

"Oh no, don't apologize. I love getting spanked. I never came so hard" Alys said.

"Okay" Robb said.

Alys yawned.

"Time for a nap" She said.

Robb smiled.


	13. Jonelle Cerwyn

Jonelle Cerwyn made her quietly through the castle to where the Robb's chambers were located. She was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her. Tonight was the only night she'd have to do this and she wasn't going to fail. Her father had asked her to seduce him so that she could marry him. She found the door she was looking for and opened as slowly as she could. Inside she her the soft snores of the occupant. She crept in and closed the door. Once inside she stripped off her nightgown and moved in. She crawled into bed with the person and reached down and began to stroke the person's cock. She felt it harden and she smiled as she felt the size and weight of it. Yes, this was going to be a good night.

She then ducked her head under the covers and started sucking on the cock. She swirled her tongue and bobbed her head up and down. She could hear the grunts and groans of her victim as she blew him. She felt his cock twitch and soon her mouth was filled with his seed. This awoke the person.

"What the, who? Lady Jonelle Cerwyn?" Robb Stark asked shocked as he turned on a light.

"Hello Robb, I have noticed you from afar and have come to love you" Jonelle said.

Theon was right. Lord Medger Cerwyn brought along his daughter not to cook for him, but to serve her int Robb's bed in hopes of an advantageous marriage. Robb gulped as all he could do was stare at Jonelle's huge breasts. They looked so good.

"Like them Robb, they are all yours tonight" Jonelle said.

Robb dove at them and Jonelle fell back on the bed. She gasped as Robb's mouth latched onto one of her nipples. The boy definitely had some skill. She could tell as one of Robb's hands was working her other breast while the other was playing with her folds. But that didn't last as he plunged two fingers into her wet core.

"Oh my" Jonelle gasped.

Robb kept up sucking Jonelle's nipple, groping the other and finger fucking her. He then switched breasts and went sucking the other and groped the one he had sucked. He also increased the speed of his fingers and added a third too.

This was too much for Jonelle and she came with a scream. She was panting from it. She had never come like this before, not with others.

Robb wasn't done. His cock was hard again and he wanted some of that sweet pussy. He dragged Jonelle to him and shoved his entire cock inside her. Jonelle wasn't ready for this and she screamed as she was stretched. Sure the three fingers she had inside her helped loosened her a bit, but it was nothing compared to the size of Robb's cock.

Robb fucked Jonelle hard and long then slow and soft. He'd alternate his strokes to keep her on the edge. Whenever she got close he'd slow down only for her mewl in protest. He was enjoying this immensely.

"Please Robb, I need to come" Jonelle begged.

"What's the magic words?" Robb asked.

"Please Robb, please" Jonelle begged.

"Nope, the magic words are 'Robb fuck my brains out, I need your seed'," Robb said smirking.

Jonelle gulped.

"Robb fuck my brains out, I need your seed" she said softly.

"I can't hear you" Robb said leaning over.

"Robb fuck my brains out, I need your seed" Jonelle said a bit louder.

"Still can't hear you" Robb said.

"ROBB FUCK MY BRAINS OUT, I NEED YOUR SEED!" Jonelle screamed.

Robb just grinned and began slamming hard in and out of Jonelle. It didn't take long for Jonelle to come and she saw a white light before she passed out.

When she awoke Robb looked down at her with a grin.

"Have a good rest?" he asked.

Jonelle nodded.

"Good, because we're not done yet. I haven't come yet" Robb said.

Jonelle was shocked. Robb hadn't come yet. How was that possible?

"I have great stamina and can last quite a while. Hope you can survive" Robb said with a grin.

Jonelle whimpered slightly.

Robb then turned her over so she was on her hands and knees. He still had his cock inside her the whole time. Once in position Robb began to plow from the back. Jonelle fell to her elbows from the force of the thrusts. Never had she felt such strength. Her cunt was convulsing and she knew she was coming.

They went at it at this position until Robb groaned as Jonelle's cunt worked her magic on his rod. He grabbed Jonelle's ass and rammed her hard. He heard her scream in pain a bit, but didn't care. He was going to fuck her without a care of her pleasure.

Jonelle wasn't used to the force that Robb was using, but she adapted to it and soon was going with the flow and relaxed her muscles so the piece of meat could go down her pussy with ease . She even used those muscles to massage Robb's cock.

Robb groaned. Jonelle's cunt felt amazing. Her clit was being rubbed against his balls, which caused her to moan. Robb pumped in and out of Jonelle for a while then pulled out. Jonelle moaned at the loss. She then turned, facing Robb with her legs spread for him.

"Stick that beast in me, fuck me with it. I need it" Jonelle begged.

He lunged at Jonelle pushing his cock into her.

Jonelle moaned as she was stretched to the max for the second time. It felt so good.

Robb began pumping in and out loving the feeling of Jonelle's pussy squeezing him. He could feel how wet she was and it helped him move with ease a bit. He then took his time and went at Jonelle's B cupped breasts. He sucked on a nipple before switching to the other. His hands worked on the one not being sucked on.

Jonelle groaned as Robb's mouth worked her chest. She liked the feelings Robb was giving her. His cock was hitting every spot inside her and his mouth was doing the same as well as his hands. Her orgasm hit her unexpectedly and she moaned long and hard as her juices squirted out of her. It sprayed the floor around Robb's cock.

Robb felt Jonelle come and he gritted his teeth to hold back his release. He felt Jonelle's walls clutch him and he had to stop to keep from coming. Once Jonelle's orgasm passed Robb began pumping again.

Jonelle just had a great orgasm and she was on her way to another, then another. It seemed Robb had great stamina and had yet to come. She had to remedy that since she wanted to fill his seed inside her. So as Robb began pumping again after her sixth orgasm she wrapped her legs around Robb to keep him in.

"Come in me Robb, I want you to come in me" Jonelle said.

Robb grunted and pumped in and out hard and fast. Sweat covered his entire body as well as Jonelle's, but neither cared since they were both in deep pleasure. Soon Robb felt his orgasm coming.

"I'm coming" he warned.

"Shoot it inside me Robb, shot your sticky goodness inside me I need it, I want it" Jonelle wailed.

Robb slammed his cock one more time and his load released inside Jonelle. Jonelle as she felt the seed splash her walls. It felt so good.

He let her rest for a bit then moved forward and placed his cock between Jonelle's breasts. He enclosed the two large globes of flesh around his cock and began pumping. Jonelle helped by licking the head of Robb' cock when it appeared. This went on til Robb came. His seed littered Jonelle's face.

Jonelle licked up what she could get. After she was done she left the room in satisfactioon of a job well done.


	14. Barbrey Dustin

Robb Stark was tired of all the disrespect Lady Barbrey Dustin showed him when he visited Barrowton on his march south. She first refused to let him sleep in her dead husband Lord William Dustin's chambers, as was custom when hosting your liege lord. She then agrees to send only two hundred barrow knights out of the three thousand that she commanded. Robb lay down in the cramped chambers that he was given, making him even more angrier at the damned woman. She must be punished, he decided.

He entered her chambers and bolted the door behind him.

"What do you think you are doing-" She started in her usual gravelly tone.

"My Lord" Robb said sternly. She gulped at his dangerous tone.

"My Lord" she added hastily.

"I have tolerated your insults so far, Lady Dustin, but I can take no more of your insolence. And now I am going to punish you for everything you have done to dishonor me since my arrival at Barrowton. You can start by sucking my dick" Robb said.

"M-M...My Lord" Lady Dustin stuttered.

"You heard me Lady Dustin, or do you wish to disobey an instruction from your liege?" Robb asked with a raised eyebrow.

Barbrey took a deep breath and then went to her knees. Robb unlaced his breeches and revealed his cock. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Barbrey gasped as she saw the size of Robb's cock. It was so large and thick. She took her slightly trembling hand and stroked the half-mast phallus. Soon it was fully hard and Barbrey began licking it for a bit then dipped her head and engulfed half of the organ at once.

She heard a hissing sound and a hand was placed on her head to push her down further. She felt the cock head touched the back of her throat and she gagged slightly.

"You're going to take it all" Robb growled.

Barbrey blinked back tears. As she backed up a bit then began bobbing her head up and down in short bursts.

"Fuck, use that damn tongue" Robb grunted as he bucked his hips.

Barbrey did as she was told and used her tongue to slither over the entire length. Robb's hips to buck, which made his member in her mouth hit the back of her throat making her gag again and again.

"Cup my balls Lady Dustin" Robb commanded.

Barbrey did and massaged the large sack.

"Mmmm, lovely" Robb murmured as she stroked Barbrey's hair.

Barbrey was getting used to blow her liege lord like this and was soon really getting into it. Saliva oozed out of her mouth onto the member then landing finally on the seat of the chair.

"Fuck, faster" Robb commanded.

Barbrey sped up her sucking, licking, and bobbing. Her head was knocking against the central desk drawer, but she kept going.

"I'm going to come Lady Dustin, and you better swallow all of my come" Robb said in a slightly threatening tone.

Barbrey prepared herself, but as her mouth was then flooded with spunk and she nearly choked on it all. She had to move her head up a bit to keep the load in her mouth. She was amazed how much he had come. It was a lot. Finally pulling back all the way her mouth just only had come in it. She saw the Young Wolf looking at her.

"Very good, you wasted none of my seed" Robb said.

Barbrey swallowed before answering.

"No my Lord" she said.

"Good, now stand up" Robb said.

Barbrey did and then Robb grabbed her hips and plopped her onto her empty featherbed.

"Are you wearing panties Lady Dustin?" Robb asked stroking her bare thigh.

Barbrey shivered at the sensual touch she was receiving.

"No my Lord" she groaned.

"I see" Robb said as the hand not stroking her thigh made its way inside her nightgown, "now for the second phase of your punishment."

His fingers danced across Barbrey's pussy lips never entering. Barbrey let out a low moan as she bucked her hips wanting Robb's fingers inside her.

"Please my Lord" Barbrey whined.

"Please what Lady Dustin?" Robb asked with a smirk.

"Please put your fingers inside me" Barbrey groaned as she felt just the feather touches cares the opening of her cunt.

"I'll do it if you answer me one question" Robb said.

"Anything my Lord, anything" Barbrey said in a breathless voice.

"Are you my dirty whore?" Robb asked in Barbrey's ear.

"Yes my Lord, I am. I am your dirty whore" Barbrey said.

Robb grinned as he shoved three fingers into Barbrey's quivering pussy. She jumped a bit because she never had three fingers inside her before. Robb's fingers were thick and they stretched her wide.

"Oh fuck my Lord" Barbrey moaned.

"That's what I am going to do Lady Dustin" Robb chuckled.

Barbrey rocked her hips as three fingers were fucking her. She had her hands gripping Lord Robb's shoulders tightly.

"My Lord, I can't take it any more. I am going to come" Barbrey groaned.

"Do it, do it, you dirty slut. Spill you juices all over my fingers" Robb barked.

Barbrey couldn't hold back as she unleashed a tidal wave of juice. It soaked Robb's legs and fingers. Robb took his fingers out and sucked off the liquid that was on them.

"You taste sweet" he said.

"Th-th-thank you my Lord" Barbrey panted.

"But, you've gotten my legs messy. I expect you to clean it up" Robb said sternly.

"How should I clean it my Lord?" Barbrey asked now so randy she was up for anything.

"Your tongue" Robb said.

Barbrey obey and licked all of her juices off Lord Robb's lap. She liked the taste of herself. She had tasted herself before out of curiosity, but this was the first time she got a good taste. Once clean she looked up to find Robb stroking his cock.

"Lie back and I'll begin the final phase of your punishment" Robb said firmly.

Barbrey laid back and spread her legs. She pulled her gown up so her liege could have a good view of her very aroused pussy.

"Please my Lord, punish me. Punish me severely" she said as she arched her hips up.

Robb grinned and he positioned himself and then shoved his entire length in Barbrey's tight pussy. Barbrey arched her back and let out a very loud moan/scream.

"OH FUCKING GOD!" she let out.

Robb then proceed to fuck the living daylights out of his bannerwoman. He loved how tight she was and he gripped her slim hips to get more leverage.

"Fuck me my Lord, oh god fucking my Lord" Barbrey moaned.

"You're so fucking tight Lady Dustin, so goddamn tight" Robb grunted.

Barbrey couldn't believe how big Lord Robb was. He filled her to the max and he rubbed every spot inside her. It was so incredible. There was a bit of pain, but that was overshadowed by the great amount of pleasure she was feeling too.

Robb fucked Barbrey hard. He wanted to really punish Barbrey for her behavior and her insults. This was the best way to punish a whore like her. Beat her senseless in this manner til she understands what is right and what is wrong.

Robb then released his seed inside Barbrey and moved his hands from Barbrey's hips to the desktop so he wouldn't collapse on top of her.

"Have you learned your lesson Lady Dustin?" Robb asked.

"Yes, I have my Lord" Barbrey panted.

"Good, but I think you need a refresher. My chambers tomorrow night" Robb said.

"Yes my Lord" Barbrey said.


	15. Wynafryd Manderly

Wynafryd Manderly was not happy when her grandfather Lord Wyman Manderly told her that they had to go to Moat Cailin to see off their liege's son Robb Stark as he marched south to free his father from King Joffrey I Baratheon. The last thing she expected was to fall in love with the handsome young man. She wanted him to be inside her as soon as she set eyes on him. Seeing him enter alone into his tent, she waited untill everyone was asleep to sneak past the guards to Robb's tent.

She entered and found the tent full of various different weapons.

"Uh, Wynafryd, what are you doing here?"

This made the young man as she saw the young trainer awaken from his slumber. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning. He was completely naked. The sight of his rock-hard abs made Wynafryd blush.

"H-H-Hi Robb" she stuttered.

"Hello to you Wynafryd, but again what are you doing here?" Robb asked.

Wynafryd took a deep breath. She then bent down and kissed Robb. Robb was shocked by this. He had no idea what Wynafryd was doing. When she pulled away Robb blinked.

"Wynafryd, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I want you" Wynafryd said lustfully.

Robb was a bit nervous when Wynafryd began taking off her silver gown to reveal her plain white cotton bra. Next was her pants revealing her cotton panties the same white color as her bra. Robb felt himself get hard at the sight and Wynafryd couldn't help, but feel pleased that she was able to get this kind of reaction from the young Stark. She wasn't the most endowed girl with size A breasts, but she had other skills in her arsenal. She pulled Robb's shirt off and pushed him down.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything" Wynafryd said.

Robb had no idea what Wynafryd was talking about. Then he felt hot breath caressing his cock and it jumped slightly. Wynafryd liked what she was looking at. Robb's cock was the biggest she had ever seen or ever had. She bent down and enveloped the engorged organ in her mouth. She began swirling her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down as she sucked on the fleshy rod.

Robb gritted his teeth as he felt Wynafryd work on his cock. Damn, the girl was good at it. Sansa was pretty good when she blew him. Arya was a novice at it, but was a quick learner. But Wynafryd, she was in a league of her own with the way she was sucking his cock. He was ready to come sooner than he usual.

"Wynafryd, I'm going to come" Robb hissed in warning.

Wynafryd upped her sucking and soon her mouth was filled with Robb's seed. She swirled it around in her mouth mentally judging the taste and found it was the best she had ever had. Robbe swallowed and turned to face Robb, who was red faced and panting slightly.

"How was that?" she asked.

"That was the best damn blowjob I've ever had" Robb said.

Wynafryd was pleased hearing this.

"Time for me to repay the favor" Robb said.

Before Wynafryd could say a thing her back was touching the mattress. Soon her bra was gone and Robb's large hands manipulated her small breasts. Wynafryd moaned at this action. The roughness of Robb's hands scraped against her sensitive skin causing bolts of pleasure to shoot through her whole body. She was sure she had soaked her panties. As one hand kept rubbing Wynafryd's chest the other peeled off Wynafryd's soaked panties off. She was fully naked and didn't even know it. She first realized it when two fingers entered her. She gasped at the intrusion.

"Your cunt is so tight" Robb commented.

"It always been, like, that" Wynafryd panted.

"Then I can't wait to fuck it" Robb said.

Wynafryd groaned at just the thought of Robb's cock inside her. That thought made her come. Her juices roared out of her pussy drenching the mattress.

"Looks like you're ready" Robb said.

"Yes Robb, fuck me" Wynafryd moaned as she thrusted her hips out.

Robb obliged. His cock was hard again after soaking up the sight of the moaning and panting Manderly. He inserted his cock and gritted his teeth. Damn, she was tighter than he first expected. She was as tight as a virgin. But once he was fully sheathed he found she wasn't. He laid there inside Wynafryd reveling at her pussy clenching around him.

"Please Robb, please fuck me. I need this" Wynafryd said.

Robb nodded and began pulling out slowly. Wynafryd whined at this and Robb groaned. He had most of his cock out then shoved right back in. That was the pace he went at and he increased it as Wynafryd begged him to go faster.

"Oh Robb, I've thought of this since the first time I saw you. I knew you'd be a great lover" Wynafryd moaned as her arms were around Robb's neck holding him close to her.

Robb grunted as he pumped in and out of Wynafryd enjoying the tightest pussy he's ever had.

"Oh Robb, I'm going to come, please come with me, please" Wynafryd whined.

"I'm going to come too" Robb grunted.

With one final thrust he exploded and his seed shot into Wynafryd's quivering pussy.

"Oh Robb, I love you" Wynafryd said with a sigh.

Robb was shocked by Wynafryd's declaration, but he looked at her and smiled. He bent down and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Love you too, Wynafryd" he said.

Wynafryd smiled.

They fell asleep knowing they had a lot to discuss when they awoke.


	16. Wylla Manderly

Wylla Manderly did not like the idea of heading to Moat Cailin to see off Robb Stark as he headed south to free his father from the clutches of Joffrey I Baratheon. But her father Ser Wylis Manderly had insited that she come along with her sister Wynafryd, her grandfather Lord Wyman and her mother Lady Leonette. She secretly suspected that her father was hoping that Robb Stark would take either Wylla or her sister to wife, as it would be advantageous to House Manderly.

Wylla was completely blown away when she saw Robb. He looked like Symon Star-eyes or the Dragonknight and more like a character from a song. She was swooning at the site of his simple white shirt which teased the outline of abs. She wanted him. She wanted him badly.

This is what a god should look like, she thought to herself.

Later that night she was thinking about Robb, unable to sleep. Around Midnight she saw that her sister get up and sneak past the dozing guards in only her nightgown. She followed her sister after about fifteen minutes. She saw that her sister's muddy footprints lead up to the tent of Robb Stark, which was slightly open. She sneaked a peak through the open flaps and gasped at the site that greeted her.

Wynafryd was completely naked and on her back, facing towards Wylla with her legs spread wide open. Her sex was covered by the completely chiseled and sweaty ass of Robb Stark. Wylla felt her mouth water when she looked at Robb pounding her sister, sending an echoing smack across the moans of her sister made Wylla even more hornier.

Unable to do anything, she rushed back into her tent and began to masturbate, wishing that it was her under Robb Stark and not her sister. As soon as she finished orgasming, Wynafryd walked into the room. She then went to sleep right next to Wylla as if nothing had happened at all.

The next day was a terrible one for Wylla. Her sister and mother have returned back home tp White Harbour. She and he grandfather were leaving tomorrow. Robb Stark would march the day after, along with her father Ser Wylis and her uncle Ser Wendel. She noticed Robb enter the godswood alone and thought this is my chance. She followed him in there.

She found him seated against the heart tree cleaning his sword. He wore a simple white tunic along with leather breeches. She finally worked up her courage to speak to him

"Uh...Hello" she said nervously.

"Hi" Robb put his sword at his side, "What are you doing here I thought your family kept the Faith of the Se-"

Robb was interrupted as Wylla leapt into his lap and started making out with him. He pukked away, startled.

"Wylla, what are you doing?" Robb asked in a frighten tone.

"Shh Robb, let me do this for you" Wylla said with as much confidence in her slightly quivering voice.

Robb was still as Wylla's hand went to his breeches and began massaging his limp cock. It didn't take long for Robb's cock to harden and soon Wylla pulled the breeches away to get her very first look of a cock. She thought it looked a bit heavenly, but she shoved those thoughts away. She needed all her focus on what she was going to do. With that she bent down and took Robb's cock into her mouth.

Robb hissed as he felt Wylla's warm mouth envelop his rod. The feeling of Wylla's mouth was amazing. He had a few blowjobs from Sansa and other girls in Winterfell, but somehow this felt better than the rest. He felt Wylla bob her head up and down as her tongue swirled around his rod. He gritted his teeth to stave from coming. He wanted this to last.

Wylla worked her hardest even though this was her first time ever giving a blowjob. Though she heard some about it and even read about it too. She put all of her knowledge into pleasing Robb hoping he was enjoying it.

"Wylla, I think I'm going to come" Robb warned.

Wylla quicken the pace and started playing with Robb's balls. This caused Robb to gasp as he came. Wylla's mouth was flooded with a fluid she wasn't familiar with and she almost gagged as it filled her mouth. The load was large and she had to pull back to get it all without spilling. Once Robb was done she swirled the new liquid in her mouth to examine the taste closer. She decided she liked it and swallowed it.

"Wylla, that was amazing" Robb panted.

"We're not done Robb" Wylla said now with more confidence than she had when this began.

With that said Wylla peeled off her top then her bottoms leaving her completely naked. Robb's eyes feasted on Wylla's young supple body and his cock was already growing hard again. His eyes locked on to Wylla's large breasts and without warning lunged at them. Wylla bit back a squeal as Robb attacked her. It wouldn't do if her father or grandfather was alerted to her presence on the godswood. Soon Wylla began moan softly as Robb ravished her breasts.

Robb was very experienced in this kind of thing. As he licked, sucked, and pinched Wylla's breasts one of his hands drifted down and he pushed two fingers into Wylla's wet cunt. Wylla gasped as she was entered. Soon her hips were moving to Robb's fingers thrusting in and out of her.

"Oh Robb, fuck me. Fuck me with those fingers. Make me come" Wylla moaned as quietly as she could.

Robb removed his mouth from Wylla's breasts and moved up to kiss the green-haired girl. They kissed feverishly until Wylla came. Robb swallowed Wylla's long and loud moan. When Wylla came down she was panting.

"That was incredible," she said.

Robb then gave Wylla his fingers and she sucked her own juices off them.

"Ready for more?" Robb asked.

Wylla grinned and lay down on the cold grass of the Robb was on top of Wylla. They looked at one another and with a bit of guidance Robb pushed his hard cock into Wylla. Wylla winced a bit when her hymen was torn away. But other then a small bit of pain it wasn't that bad.

Robb reveled in the tight virgin pussy. When he had sex with Kyra the Washerwoman she was such a cock tease and would wind him up only to leave him hanging.

"Robb, I'm ready" Wylla said.

This broke Robb from his reverie and he began slowly move in and out of his friend at a steady pace. Wylla loved the feeling of Robb's cock inside her and wondered why she hadn't thought of doing this earlier. If having sex with Robb was this good she'd definitely need to do it more often.

Robb could feel Wylla's cunt holding him tightly and he was glad Wylla sucked him off before. This helped him from coming too early. He wanted to savor this.

"Robb, please go faster, please" Wylla begged.

Robb obliged and he increased his pumping. This caused Wylla to moan louder and Robb had to seal his mouth over hers to muffle the sound.

Soon the pleasure and pressure was too much for the two of them and they came together. With one final thrust Robb emptied himself into his friend. Wylla sighed as Robb's seed coated her insides. It was a marvelous feeling.

She slept by Robb's side that night in the peaceful godswood.


	17. Meera Reed

Robb Stark had insisted on visiting his father's most trusted friend Howland Reed. After the meeting and Howland's promise to hold Moat Cailin he spent the rest of his time with Howland's daughter Meera in the godswood.

Meera blushed as she stole slight glances at Robb. She had always had a crush on him when she first laid eyes on him the day he was introduced at Winterfell three years ago. He was two years older than her and also two heads taller than her. Meera couldn't help herself but think of him dominating her. He just made her wet between the legs.

"Is there something wrong there, Meera?" Robb asked.

Meera's heart melt a bit as she heard her name on his lips.

"No, I'm fine" Meera said.

Robb just nodded and went back to cleaning his sword.

Meera couldn't stop herself. She lunged at Robb and kissed him on the lips, making him drop the sword. Oh my, they tasted better than she thought. Robb was shocked. He always thought Meera was cute, but he knew he could overstep his boundaries with her because of his father's close friendship with her father. But Meera didn't seem to care. She was now sitting in Robb's lap and was grinding her pelvis against his.

"Meera" he said breaking from Meera's lips.

"Please Robb, I want you" Meera said panting as she kept grinding.

Oh fuck it Robb thought.

He got up picking up Meera from his lap and saw that no one else was around the godswood. If they were going to do this then they were going to do this without any interruptions. Thankfully, he knew that all of his bannermen and guards were either drunk or passed out. Once back he sat down and pulled Meera back into his lap and kissed her seriously.

Meera was pleased by this and began grinding again. She felt Robb's bulge and liked what she was feeling. He seemed to be very big to her.

"I want to see it, I want to see all of you" she panted.

Soon clothes went flying and then the smallclothes went. Soon they were naked. Meera stared at the organ that was pointed right up. It was so big and thick that she feared it wouldn't fit inside her.

Robb however grabbed Meera and put her back in his lap. He began kissing her as his hands worked her breasts. Meera's breasts were a nice B to C cup. He caressed them, groped them, squeezed them, pinched her nipples.

"Oh Robb" Meera moaned.

Robb grinned as he moved his mouth to attacking Meera's breasts. He left one of his hands to help out while the other rammed three fingers into Meera's wet center. Meera let out a loud throaty moan as she was violated. Fuck, she had never had three fingers inside her before. His fingers were thicker and rougher than her own.

"Fuck Robb" she gasped.

Robb grinned into Meera's breasts. He kept going lavishing Meera's tits with his tongue and teeth. He nipped her nipples. He felt Meera grip his head pressing him to her chest wanting to feel more. Her hips bucking back and forth riding Robb's fingers.

"I'm coming!" Meera shouted.

Robb pulled out his soaked fingers and gave them to Meera to clean. Meera sucked off her own juices and once done she looked at Robb.

"You ready?" he asked.

Meera nodded her head emphatically,

Robb placed Meera on the desk after clearing the desk off. Once on the desk Robb climbed on top of her. He lined his cock up and pushed in. Damn, she was tight, he thought he loosened her up enough when he finger-fucked her. But that wasn't the case. He kept pushing til he reached her barrier. She's a virgin. He looked at Meera.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I am, I've been saving it just for you" Meera said nodding her head.

Robb nodded back and pulled back enough then pushed back in hard break Meera's hymen. Meera winced in pain. She thought she was ready for the sharp pain, but it was too much. Sure, it didn't last long, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Robb waited til Meera gave the signal. When she did he began moving back and forth drawing his cock all the way out til only the head was inside then pushed back inside.

Meera moaned as she felt her first time. It was so good. Better than she thought it would be.

"Faster Robb, please, faster" she begged.

Robb obliged and started to speed up his pumping. His strokes, which were long and slow went to fast and hard. Meera was gripping Robb's arms tightly. Her short nails digging into Robb's flesh. Robb winced slightly at the pain, but it was minor. He pounded in and out of Meera loving the tight virgin pussy. He barely ever got one.

"Robb, I'm going to come" Meera moaned.

Robb felt Meera's cunt clamp around his cock and he had to stop his moving til her orgasm passed.

Meera felt her first coupling orgasm roar through her. It was almost too much and she felt like she was going to pass out. She saw white lights and then in an instant she saw Robb again.

"Fucking hell, that was intense" Meera said breathing heavily.

"Yeah, you screamed quite loud" Robb said.

"I screamed?" Meera questioned.

"You did, thank goodness that there was no one around this godswood" Robb said.

Meera was a bit embarrassed.

Robb though wanted to get off so he began thrusting into Meera again. Meera gasped as Robb began fucking her again. She could feel her orgasm building up again.

"Oh Robb, are you to come inside me?" she asked.

"Do you want me to?" Robb asked.

"Yes Robb, yes! I want your seed" Meera groaned.

Robb then really quicken his pace and soon he was pounding Meera mercilessly. Meera was doing her best to holding on tight. She had switched from gripping Robb's arms to holding his ass, encouraging him to thrust harder into her. Her brain soon became numb from all the pleasure that the Young Wolf was giving her.

Soon Robb squirted his seed deep inside Meera. He then rested his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. Meera had her second orgasm just as Robb came. She was panting trying to catch her breath when she looked into Robb's eyes.

Robb smiled and kissed Meera.


	18. Freysome!

Robb Stark marched back to his chambers in the Twins. Lord Walder Frey had been kind enough to lend him rooms here before he marched on the morrow. But he was angry at the way Lord Frey ripped him off to let him cross the bridge. he had to marry one of his stoats just for a damn bridge. But he couldn't help but admit to himself that there were three hot Freys there.

When he finally reached the reached his chambers he found a welcome surprise. Fair Walda, Gatehouse Ami and Roslin Frey the three women who he thought were hot stood before him naked. He gulped not sure what to do. He knew that if he gave a pounding to all of the Frey girls and Lord Walder found out, that was the end of the Stark-Frey alliance.

 ***Five Minutes later***

 **[Hi it's me guys. I know you don't care about the dialogue so I just jumped to the sex part. Also I was too lazy to write it. Enjoy]**

Ami was panting hard as she was getting pounded. She was lying on her back as her sister Walda was lying on top of her. Walda was licking and sucking her tits as Robb was plowing her cunt. Roslin was lying beside her two sisters, playing with her cunt waiting her turn.

"Oh fuck, feels so good. Robb" Ami moaned.

Robb grinned as he pumped away. He then pulled out with Roslin jumping in and sucking him clean before he inserted himself into Walda and thrust into her for a while. Ami groaned at the loss, but she was still getting some attention as her sister kept licking her chest.

After a while Robb pulled out of Walda and then got cleaned by Roslin and back into Ami. That was the routine. He finally came spewing his seed all over both Ami and Walda's cunts. Roslin dove in and licked up the mess as she licked her two sisters too.

Both Ami and Walda moaned as they were being eaten out by their sister. They both let out shrieking orgasms as Roslin drank up their combined juices.

"Mmmm, you both taste good together" Roslin said licking her lips.

Both Ami and Walda were panting hard from the peak.

Robb grabbed Roslin and put her on to her hands and knees. He then got behind her and rammed his hard cock into her. The force made Roslin fall to her elbows with her pillow swallowing her wails of pleasure. Robb then began pumping in and out of her gripping her hips tightly.

Walda got off of her sister and watched the show as she played with herself. She then felt another hand not her own and turned to find Ami tickling her cunt.

"So you're not a prude after all" Walda joked.

"Of course not. I just think some things are best left in private and not in public" Ami said as she tweaked her sister's clit.

Walda gasped and moaned as her sister tweaked her just right. Ami grinned as she kept playing with her sister. She loved watching her sister moan, wither and gasp at what she was doing. It was so fun.

Back with Roslin was she was being fuck so deliciously that she was crying into the pillow as she moaned out her pleasure. It felt so good having Robb inside her. He fit her so right. Him sliding in and out of her quivering hole.

Robb was grunting as he plowed Roslin with all his might. He was sweating up a storm when he finally came painting her insides with his white seed. He pulled out panting. Roslin had already come a few times as she had moved a hand to play with her clit as she was being ravaged.

Ami had Walda coming on her fingers. She licked up her sisters juices and grinned.

"You taste good Lils" Ami said.

"I want to taste you now" Walda said.

With that Walda pushed her sister down and began devouring her sister's quim. Ami snapped her head back moaning loudly as the tongue lashing she was getting.

Roslin was semi coherent watching this. While Robb was watching it getting hard, but he needed a bit of rest before the next round. So this was good entertainment for now.

Walda ate out her sister drinking down the incestuous juices like she'd never drank a thing before. She didn't care of the taboo or anything. It just felt so good tasting her sister so intimately. Roslin now feeling energetic got up and sat down on Ami's face.

"Eat me sis, I want your tongue in me" she said.

Ami obliged and began munching on Roslin's peach. Walda saw this and pouted. She was the only one not getting any attention. She pulled up.

"Daisy chain girls" she declared.

Roslin and Ami shrieked with glee and the arranged themselves so they'd be eating one another. Ami would be eating Roslin, Roslin eating out Walda and Walda finishing it off with eating out Ami. The sounds of sucking, squishing, moaning, groaning and gasping filled the room and Robb had a front row seat to it all.

"Damn, that's so hot" he muttered to himself as he gently stroked his rod.

The sisters ate out one another knowing just what got the other off. This wasn't the first time they've done this kind of thing, but it has been a long time since they've done it all together. Soon fingers were added with the tongue and teeth as they were all on the verge of their peaks. Juices spilled out like a breaking of a dam as they all came.

This left them all panting hard and Robb was ready to go again. He got up and Walda was the first to notice him.

"Ready for more?" she panted.

"Yeah, but I got an idea" Robb said.

"Lets hear it" Ami said.

Robb told them his idea and the three agreed. They all laid on top of each other with their cunts lined up in a row. This made it easy to Robb to fuck each one. He climbed onto the bed on his knees and then proceeded from top to bottom fucking. He gave each sister the same amount of thrusts.

This was so different for the sisters and they enjoyed it though it was strange to be lying on top of one another getting fucked.

Robb kept going til he released his seed spraying all three cunts in front of him. This got the sisters to scramble and they licked up what Robb left. Once clean they looked ready for more. Robb looked to Ami and nodded and before Roslin could say a thing her lips were attached to Ami's. As they kissed Walda scooted down and began paying attention to Roslin's breasts. Roslin moaned into Ami's mouth as pleasure coursed through her.

"Feel good sis?" Ami asked.

Roslin nodded and moaned as she thrusted her chest out so Walda can get more.

"Well it's about to get better" Ami said.

With that Ami went down lower and latched her mouth on to Roslin's sweet peach. Roslin gasped as she felt Ami's tongue insider her most intimate place. It felt so weird, but oh so good too.

"Oh god, Ami, I can feel your tongue inside me" Roslin panted.

"Well duh, Roslin. Ami's eating you out. And looks like she's doing a damn good job. I might want her to go down on me after she's done with you" Walda said.

"I'll be happy too" Ami said lifting her head up from in-between Roslin's legs.

"More licking less talking" Roslin said as she pushed Ami's head back to her cunt.

Walda laughed.

Roslin was thrusting her hips back and forth to Ami's eager tongue. She never felt such pleasure before. It wasn't as good as Robb's cock, but it was better than Walda's fingers. Fuck, she came.

Ami drank up all of what Roslin had to offer and she loved the taste.

"Mmm delicious" the redhead said licking her lips.

"I know, right" Walda said giggling.

"I think it's time for Roslin to repay the favor" Ami said.

Walda nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Roslin asked.

"You have a choice Roslin, you can either have Ami or me for eating pussy. Who do you want?" Walda asked.

Roslin thought. Now Ami she knew longer and they were very close. As for Walda, she got to know her only recently.

"Um, can I go with Ami?" she asked timidly.

"Aww, she's so cute I just want to eat her up," Ami crooned.

"No, You'll be doing that to me while she eats you up" Walda said.

Ami nodded.

They soon got in position. Ami sat on Roslin's face while Walda slinked down to Roslin's cunt.

"Now Roslin, whatever you feel don't stop licking out Ami. Listen to her, she'll tell you what she likes and what she doesn't okay?" Walda said.

Roslin nodded as Ami lowered her twat down on her face. Roslin's tongue snaked out and slowly tasted pussy. She then began to get bolder and licked and sucked Ami out trying anything she could think of.

Ami groaned and moaned as she rocked her hips.

"Yes, feels so good Roslin. Wiggle your tongue a bit more. Yes, that's it. Fuck, you hit the money there. Use your nose and rub my clit. Shit, not so hard don't want to come yet. Yeah, that's it only do it once and a while. Draw out the pleasure. Mmmm" Ami directed though moans.

Walda waited til Ami got going then she started herself. She eyed Roslin's glistening sex and lowered her mouth to it. She had only tasted it with her fingers, now she was going to get the mother load. She made her first tongue swipe, which caused Roslin's hips to raise up off the bed.

"Pay attention to Ami, Roslin" Walda said firmly.

Then the brunette slowly got to work eating Roslin out drawing out Roslin's orgasm as long as she could. She avoided touching Roslin's clit as she would lick Roslin's entire cunt slow then fast. She'd alternate speeds as well as stop all of her licking to calm the black-haired girl down enough.

Roslin was a fucking mess as she did her best to focus on bringing Ami off. It was hard with Walda teasing her so.

Ami was enjoying herself as she taught Roslin how to eat cunt in a hands on sort of way. She directed Roslin on spots needed licking and other spots that she should avoid. All in all Roslin was a good student in Ami's mind.

"SHIT!" Ami screamed as Roslin nuzzled her clit hard making her come.

Roslin's face was coated with Ami's essence and she did her best to lick it all up, but she couldn't since there was so much of it.

Once Ami was finished Walda got to work and brought Roslin off fast and hard.

Roslin passed out due to how much she had been building up.

Ami was panting and resting beside Roslin as Walda crawled up and licked off Ami's juices from Roslin's face.

"Taste damn good Ami" Walda said.

"Thanks" Ami said wiping the sweat from her brow.

Ami then felt a pair of hands grasp her hips and she turned to find Robb, who was rock hard and ready to fuck. She had no time to say a thing as Robb pushed into her still sensitive pussy.

"Oh Motherfucking shitting hell!" she wailed.

Robb began fucking Ami at a semi hard pace enjoying a new cunt.

Walda watched as she diddled herself.

"That's it Robb, fuck her. Fuck her good. Show her why you're the best fuck she'll ever have in her entire life. Bury that cock deep and spew your come inside her. She wants it. She's a needy little bitch that yearns for your cock" Walda said eyes glued to the joined genitals.

Ami didn't have much to say aside from groaning, gasping and moaning loudly as her world was being rocked. Never had she been fucked like this. Sure she had a couple of cocks before, but never like the one Robb had. Even Robb hadn't pounded her this hard before. It was so big and thick that it filled her and then some. The way he pounded her was thrilling and it was on the edge of pain, but so goddamn good too even sense the pain at all. She had found love and it was Robb's cock.

Robb grunted as he fucked Ami. He liked her pussy since it was a different one. She was plenty tight and he guessed since she said it had been a while since she had a good fucking. She was right. He was going to ruin her for any other guy though.

Roslin finally awoke and saw Robb and Ami rutting like hogs. The sight turned her on immensely. She turned and saw Walda playing with herself.

"Need a hand?" she asked.

"Yes, though you could use your mouth instead" Walda said with a grin.

"How about a hand. I want to watch this" Roslin said.

Walda nodded since she was enjoying the sight also. So Roslin's hand replaced Walda's and Roslin played with Walda's cunt. Walda returned the favor and played with Roslin's twat. The two finger fucked one another in time with Robb fucking Ami. They wanted to all come together.

Ami felt her orgasm coming and she did nothing to stop it.

"FUCKING HELL!" she screamed as she came.

Robb felt his shaft get squeezed tight and he did his best to fight back the urge to come. It worked. As Ami's juices flooded the bed Robb held strong and he waited til Ami finished and began again.

"Oh god, not again" Ami groaned.

Walda and Roslin giggled as they continued to play with one another.

This went on til Ami came three times and Robb finally released his load into Ami. Ami sighed. It was finally over. She felt Robb's seed in side her and she was content.

Walda and Roslin were licking their fingers cleaning off one another juices as well exchanging them too. They had come just as Ami came for the third time right before Robb came.

Robb pulled back and had a wicked grin on his face.

"Walda, Roslin lie on top of one another" he said.

"Why Robb?" Roslin asked.

"Cause I am going to fuck you both" Robb said.

The two scrambled and Walda was on the bottom and Roslin on top. They lined up so their cunts were right next to each other.

Robb got down and using his cock, he pushed into her causing the brunette to gasp. He pumped in and out of Walda a few times then pulled out and went to Roslin and did the same. Once the rhythm was established Walda and Roslin added a few things. They began grinding their clits together to get pleasure coursing through their bodies no matter who had Robb's cock inside them.

Robb kept fucking and alternating between the two cunts in front of him when Ami threw in another twist. She had recovered and crawled down and took Robb's shaft into her mouth to clean it between pussy dives.

Robb soon couldn't take it and after pumping in and out of Roslin he fired his load all over both Walda and Roslin's cunts. Ami immediately rushed in to clean up Robb's mess and to munch on both Walda and Roslin. This caused both girls to come soon after and Ami had more to clean up.

They all were panting feeling a bit tired from their long bout of sex.

"Shit, that was great" Walda commented.

"Yeah, never gone on that long" Robb said.

Roslin and Ami were cuddling one another asleep.

"I think we should do this again," Robb said.

"Yeah, it would make a great goodbye present for me when I leave" Walda said.

Robb nodded as he pulled Walda into a kiss then settled in to sleep.

Walda followed holding onto Robb.


	19. Dacey Mormont

Robb was getting ready to sleep when he heard someone outside his tent.

"Come in" he called.

Dacey Mormont came in and smiled.

Robb returned the smile.

"Hey Dacey, is something wrong?" he asked.

"No Robb, I just wanted to thank you saving me today at the battle of Oxcross" Dacey said.

"It was nothing. Every King's duty is to save beautiful young girls" Robb said with a wink.

Dacey smiled.

"So is there anything I can do for you?" Robb asked.

"Oh, I think there is" Dacey said with a lustful tone.

Robb blinked. He didn't catch the tone of Dacey's voice.

"Well tell me what I can do and I'll do it" he said.

"Right now sit back and let me 'handle' things" Dacey said.

Robb was confused, but did as he was told. He sat down the bed and waited for whatever was to come next.

Dacey knelt down in front of Robb then began removing his breeches.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Robb stuttered out.

"Have you heard of a word called blowjob Robb?" Dacey asked.

"Erm...No?" Robb said sarcastically.

Dacey just rolled her eyes.

"Just relax Robb and let me do the work" She said.

Robb really wanted to take control of the situation, but Dacey had this pleading look on her face and he couldn't say no. So he sighed and nodded for her to continue. Dacey smiled and started up again. She had Robb lift his hips and she pulled down breeches and smallclothes.

Robb was reasonably sized it looked. She then grasped the limp organ and began working it. She felt it harden and grow under her touch and she was amazed at how big it really was.

Wow! Appearances can be deceiving she thought.

Once fully hard she took her hand away and Robb groaned from the loss.

"Don't worry Robb, you're really going to enjoy this next part" Dacey said with a wicked smile.

She then bend her head down and engulf Robb's shaft.

Robb hissed as he felt Dacey's hot wet mouth surround his organ. It wasn't anything he had ever felt before. Then he felt Dacey lick, suck, as she bobbed her head up and down. Shit, it felt amazing. He gripped the blankets under his hands. He felt that he needed more. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her to deepthroat his cock. Then he let her come out to take a breath. Without letting her say another word, he shoved it back inside and proceeded to skullfuck her. He felt pressure beginning to build in his balls and couldn't stand it anymore. He forced her to deepthroat his cock again as he began to release.

"Oh gods" he groaned.

Dacey felt Robb's come fill her mouth. She drank it down in admiration of his dominating abilities. She'd have to remedy that. She pulled back and cleaned Robb til he was hard again. She licked her lips afterwards.

"That, that was amazing" Robb panted.

"Well you're in luck since that was just the beginning. Now lie back and I'll give you the rest" Dacey said.

Robb did as he was told and Dacey stripped off her clothes. Once naked she climbed on top of Robb. She rubbed her cunt against Robb's member getting herself wet enough for a fucking.

Robb could only stare at the sight of one of the most beautiful naked girls he has ever seen. Dacey looked amazing. Her body was toned due to working outdoors at Bear Island and from weeks of War. Her breasts were an A cup, but that didn't matter to Robb. Her cunt had just a patch of black fuzz and was already quite wet from the rubbing.

"Now, it's time to show you the art of fucking" Dacey said.

She then rose up a bit and used one of her hands to keep Robb's member still. She then lowered herself down and her pussy engulfed Robb. Robb groaned as he felt Dacey's wet, tight hot sheath surround him. he had never felt anything like this. Damn, it felt better than that blowjob Dacey had given him earlier.

Once Dacey was bottom out in Robb she began grinding and bouncing up and down.

"Like that Robb, you like me fucking you?" Dacey asked panting.

"Yes, fuck yes. It feels so good" Robb groaned as he fisted the sheets.

Dacey gave a throaty laugh as she sped up her rhythm.

Robb was grunting and groaning as his body now seemed to be acting on its own. His hips bucked upwards driving more of himself into Dacey. He brought up his hands and started playing with Dacey's teats.

Dacey was having the time of her life. She had never really had sex with someone this big and she was really enjoying it. Robb had just the right kind of cock. Big and thick, that's how she liked them. She could feel every pulse and twitch Robb made inside her and it thrilled her even more so she sped up even more.

Robb was now gritting his teeth since he felt that familiar feeling in his lower region. He didn't want to yet. No, he wanted this to last a while longer. He showed true will power and Dacey was the first to erupt.

"Oh god yes!" Dacey crooned as she collapsed on top of Robb panting.

"Uh, you alright Dacey?" Robb asked.

"Yeah, just had a fucking good orgasm" Dacey said looking at Robb.

"Okay" Robb said.

"Do you want to take over?" Dacey asked.

"Fuck Yes"Robb nodded eagerly.

They shifted position though Robb had to pull out of Dacey for it. He was disappointed in this, but Dacey gave him a kiss and told him it was only for a little while then he'd be back inside her. Once Dacey was on the bed Robb pushed his cock back inside Dacey. He reveled at the feeling of being back inside her.

Robb nodded and began thrusting away. He started off slow since didn't want to come yet, but he slowly began picking up speed.

"Yes Robb, that's it. Fuck, you're a natural" Dacey moaned.

Robb kept going using his arms that were on either side of Dacey's head as leverage. He was now pounding in and out of the her. He could feel that sensation again and this time he did nothing to hold it back.

"Fuck, here I come" Robb announced.

He spilled his seed deep inside Dacey and Dacey smiled. It felt good to have a healthy dose of come in you.

"Thanks Dacey" Robb said.

Dacey smiled and kissed Robb deeply.

After a while he got on top of her and rubbed his member til he was hard again. He then rammed it into Dacey til he was fully sheathed inside her. Dacey's eyes bugged out as Robb filled her.

"Oh fuck, never been so goddamn full" she groaned.

"Shit, you're still tight bitch" Robb grunted.

"Very tight" Dacey purred as she clenched her inner muscles around Robb.

Robb groaned.

Dacey smirked with satisfaction.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out for that" Robb said.

"Quit talking and do it" Dacey said in a challenging voice.

Robb smirked and began pounding Dacey with all of his strength. Dacey had never felt such force and she was already feeling her next orgasm coming.

"Oh fuck" she squealed.

As she came Robb kept going fucking her through her orgasm and through the next one and the one after that as well.

"Yes Robb, yes. Fuck me, fuck me I'm your whore tonight. Fucking use me however you want I live only for your cock" Dacey moaned.

Robb kept thrusting away and as Dacey crested again Robb fired his load deep within her. He collapsed on top of her panting. Dacey was panting too. Both of their bodies were coated with sweat.

"Damn, that was the best fuck I've ever had" Dacey said as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"You've got a tight cunt Dacey, I love it" Robb said as he kissed her chest.

"Mmm, glad you like it" Dacey said.

Robb began kissing and licking Dacey's breasts. He avoid her nipples though they were begging for attention. Dacey groaned as she thrusted her chest wanting Robb's mouth on her nipples to be lavished by his tongue.

"Oh Robb, feels so good, keep going" Dacey purred.

"Anything, you taste sweet" Robb said then he took one of Dacey's nipples and began sucking it.

"Oh yes" Dacey groaned.

Robb sucked on Dacey's nipple as one of his hands worked her other breast then he switched to the other. His other hand moved down and stroked her cunt and clit.

"Oh Robb, ready for another round?" Dacey asked.

"Always ready to fuck your fine cunt" Robb said with a smirk.

"Then fuck away" Dacey said as she spread her legs wide.

Robb shoved his cock back in and began thrusting away. He changing it up this time and brought Dacey's legs over his shoulders give him better penetration.

"Oh god, your cock is deeper than before" Dacey moaned.

Robb hammered away as he felt Dacey come. He kept going and he flooded her with his seed as she came for the fourth time. They were both tired and Robb rolled off her.

"That's a fucking I'll never forget" Dacey said.

"Nor I" Robb said.

They smiled at one another and Dacey pulled Robb close and kissed him. Robb kissed Dacey back.

"We can rest for now, but I expect another couple fuckings before I leave" Dacey said.

"Yes ma'am" Robb said.


	20. Jeyne Westerling

**A/N: A Guest requested Percy X Sally X Rachel. Once again I'd like to remind you guys that the first preference is given to the ideas that come through PM. Also if you are enjoying the series as much as I am, please make sure to follow and mark this story as a favorite so you can get updates as soon as I publish. Feel free to review this story and let me know your opinions. That being said, lets get started on this fanfic.**

Jeyne Westerling had succesfully completed the mission given to her by her mother, Sybelle Spicer. She had been commanded to nurse the injured Robb Stark back to fitness. At first, she was frightened by the the large man who would always come and wait near Robb. They called him the Greatjon apparently. She had been frightened of the Young Wolf as well, but she grew to love his handsome face which she sometimes touched when he was asleep. He was recovering well under her care.

She went into his room the next morning to give his daily medicine but apparently he didn't need it. She found him naked staring out of the window. She found it hard not to stare at his ass. This was a man, one who had fought in war, she thought to herself.

"Oh didn't see you come in" Robb said in his cheerful tone as he set back into the bed.

She could only manage a whimper in response because she was transfixed by his erect manhood that hung in the air.

"What is your name" he asked.

"Jeyne...Jeyne Westerling" She managed.

"I know your father. Lord Gawen Westerling isn't it"

She nodded.

"Now Jeyne, I'm going to reward you for taking care of me" Robb said lustily

Before the chestnut hairred girl knew what was happening Robb was off the bed and grabbed her and began taking off her clothes. Jeyne tried to resist, but Robb was freakishly strong. Soon Jeyne was on the bed and Robb was doing things to her nude body, which made her skin tingle. She gasped and moaned at the new sensations making its way through her body.

"Just hold tight babe while I get you ready" Robb said glancing at Jeyne.

Back on the bed Robb had her head buried in Jeyne's neck sucking on the young Westering's neck as his hands caressed the soft supple skin that are Jeyne's breasts.

"Oh god, it feels so good" Jeyne moaned.

"It gets better sweetie. Wait til I taste you" Robb said huskily.

Jeyne shivered at the tone and felt her core ooze fluid.

While one of Robb's hands maintained its station on Jeyne's breasts the other traveled down touching and stroking along the way til it got to Jeyne's dripping center.

"Mmmm, what do we have here? Seems that you are plenty wet, but we'll have to make sure though" Robb said as his mouth moved down kissing Jeyne's body.

The Young Wolf got to the valley of Jeyne's breasts and sucked the skin for a bit then moved to one of Jeyne's globes and licked the entire sphere avoiding Jeyne's nipples, which was fully erect.

Jeyne moaned and withered on the bed as her body was being played by an expert. Her mind was flooded with pleasure and passion that she didn't care that it was Robb doing this to her. Hell, it could be anyone and she wouldn't care right now.

Robb's hand that is down in-between Jeyne's thighs teased and probed never entered the chestnut hair bush. She felt Jeyne's hips buck the thrust upwards wanting more contact, but Robb always withdrew his hand.

"Please, please" Jeyne cried.

"You want it?" Robb asked teasingly.

"Yes I want it. Please give it to me, please" Jeyne begged.

"Okay sweetie, here you go" Robb said as he slipped two fingers into Jeyne's virgin hole.

Jeyne gasped as she felt Robb's fingers enter her. Never had she felt such pleasure before in her entire life. She saw a blinding white light before and passed out.

Jeyne slowly felt herself regain consciousness wonder what the hell had happened. She awoke and it took a few moments to remembered what had just happened. She felt Robb's fingers still in her slowly moving in and out of her. She let out a moan.

"She's awake" Robb commented.

"Yes she is. How do you feel sweetie? Like your first orgasm?" Robb asked.

"It was incredible" Jeyne said gasping as Robb's fingers slowly increased in speed.

"Well get ready for another sweetie. Not done with you yet" Robb said.

Jeyne moaned as she watched Robb go to her other breast and do the same as she did to the first. But this time Robb took her nipple in her mouth and began suckling. Jeyne gasped and arched her back off the bed pushing her chest into Robb's face.

"Oh god Robb, suck my tit. Suck it" Jeyne moaned.

Robb's fingers kept pumping away as her other hand went to the tiny bundle of nerves just above Jeyne's cunt. Robb then began to gently stroke the tiny bundle after getting his hand sufficiently wet.

Jeyne let out a long drawn out throaty moan as she came for the second time. She saw the same white light, but she remained conscious somehow this time.

Robb let Jeyne ride out her peak then pulled his hand out and licked off Jeyne's juices liking the way the chestnut hair maiden tasted. She then held out her hand.

"Care for a taste?" He asked Jeyne.

Jeyne took the offered hand and licked the rest of her own juices off. She licked her lips afterwards.

"I'm quite tasty" she commented.

"That you are" Robb agreed.

Jeyne was panting from her recent orgasm not knowing if she had anymore in her for another.

"I deem you wet enough for me" Robb said.

"Wha-what?" Jeyne asked now a bit scared.

"Relax Jeyne. I am going to make you feel good. Better than what my fingers did" Robb said soothingly.

Jeyne was a bit scared, but Robb moved and laid beside Jeyne and kissed her. Jeyne was shocked, but slowly returned the kiss. Hell, she already let himpleasure her with her fingers so might as well go the whole way.

As Jeyne and Robb kissed Robb climbed on the bed and lined his raging rod at the entrance of Jeyne's opening. He began to ease his way in gritting his teeth at how tight Jeyne was.

Jeyne stiffen slightly as Robb began to enter her, but Robb kept her attention by massaging the chestnut hair virgin's breasts. Jeyne moaned into Robb's mouth.

Robb slowly worked his way in and then found the barrier. He pulled back and his eyes met Jeyne's. With some kind of silent communication they agreed on something.

Robb grabbed Jeyne's head and kissed her heatedly. With more heat than what was in the previous kisses. As Robb did that he drove in breaking Jeyne virginity.

Jeyne screamed into Robb's mouth as tears leaked from her closed eyes. It hurt. It hurt so much. The pain was intense. She then felt Robb's pepper kisses all over and mutter word of comfort to her.

"It will be alright", "The pain will pass", You'll start feeling good soon", and "You'll be happy you gave it to me in the end". Were what Jeyne heard. She wasn't sure about the last one, but she did feel the pain ebb away slowly. She opened her eyes and saw Robb looking back at her.

Robb seemed to have read something in Jeyne's eyes and she glanced at Robb, which was somehow a signal to him to start.

Robb got it and slowly pulled out. He heard Jeyne gasp in pain and pleasure. He saw a bit of blood as he pulled out and frowned. He hated this part since it hurt the girl so much and he never wants to hurt them. Slowly he pushes back in then out. He wants Jeyne's first time to be memorable.

Jeyne starts to feel the pleasure build within her as Robb saws in and out of her. She likes the feeling and moves her hips trying to tell Robb to go faster. Robb gets this message and slowly speeds up.

"You like it?" Robb asked.

Jeyne nods her head vigorously. She doesn't just like it, she loves it.

"Good" Robb said with a smile.

Soon Robb is fucking Jeyne at a medium to fast speed and Jeyne is moaning for more.

"Oh Robb, feels so good. Please, go faster, please" she groaned.

Robb grins. He then moves down and kisses Jeyne again. Jeyne returns the kiss with passion she never knew she possessed. Her arms wrapped around Robb's neck as her legs do the same around Robb's waist. She wants Robb in her fully forever.

Robb chuckles seeing Jeyne's movements. He seemed to be quite addictive even the first time around. He thought back remembering that when he lost his virginity, he fucked five times straight in his first time. It would've been more, but his father and mother were looking for him and they had to stop.

Soon Jeyne felt her peak being reached and she screamed into Robb's mouth.

Robb felt Jeyne's cunt convulse, but he didn't stop. No, he increased his speed til he was slamming away at Jeyne.

Jeyne was in a constant flow of orgasms as her big one passed, but mini ones fired away at her. She didn't know if she could stay conscious for long.

"Robb, please. Give me your seed. Don't know how long I can last" Jeyne cried.

Robb went as fast as he could and then fired his seed deep within Jeyne. Jeyne had tears down her eyes of joy as she felt Robb's come inside her. It felt so good.

Robb pulled out and let her rest for a while before re-inserting himself into her pussy. He began thrusting in and out of Jeyne and all she could do was pant, moan, whine, and claw Robb's back.

"Fuck me Robb, fuck me. Oh yes fuck me. Give it to me give it all to me" Jeyne squealed.

Robb grunted away as he thrusted in and out of Jeyne's tight cunt. He then felt it begin to spasm as Jeyne's juices oozed out onto the bed. He kept going without stopping. Jeyne's eyes were fluttering trying to stay awake. Her orgasm really hit her.

"Still with me?" Robb asked slowing his pace.

"Yeah, give me a moment" Jeyne said panting.

Robb waited and Jeyne collected herself.

"Alright, I am ready. Please fuck me again" Jeyne said.

Robb nodded and began plowing her once again. This time Jeyne was more ready. But Robb threw in a curve he bent his head down and began licking and sucking her tits. This new twist caused Jeyne to gasp and moan as she felt her next orgasm creeping faster than she expected.

"Oh god, fucking, damn shit!" Jeyne screamed as she was hit by her next orgasm.

Robb grinned as he slowed once again letting her recover.

"You're doing well so far Jeyne, just a few more times then we'll be through" Robb said calmly.

"Shit, not sure if I'll last any longer" Jeyne said as she wiped some sweat away from her brow.

"Don't worry, whenever you need a break just let me know" Robb said in a caring tone.

Jeyne nodded and took a few breaths and calmed herself. She needed to be on the top of her game to last this gauntlet of fucking. When she was ready she nodded and Robb began fucking her again. This time though he moved Jeyne's legs so they draped over his shoulders as he banged her.

Jeyne groaned as she felt Robb's shaft bury deeper inside her more than she felt before. She soon came again and this time didn't know if she had any more left in the tank.

Robb waited patiently and pulled out. When he saw that Jeyne was ready again he had her get on her hands and knees and shoved his cock back in.

"OH Motherfucking shit" Jeyne groaned.

Robb held Jeyne's hips and thrusted away in and out of the chestnut hair girl. This went on til Jeyne came again. Her legs were like jelly and she had no strength in her arms. Hell, she blacked out when she came this time.

"No more, please no more" she begged when she came to.

"It's alright" Robb reassured her, "I'm spent as well."

He went to sleep beside her knowing that he had to make this chestnut haired girl his wife.

 **A\N: AND SADLY LIKE ALL GOOD THINGS THIS SERIES HAS COME TO AN END. ROBB STARK DIES AT THE RED WEDDING AFTER THIS SO THERE IS NO WAY I CAN CONTINUE THIS SERIES WITHOUT GOING OUT OF THE ASOIAF CANON. HOWEVER I PLAN ON DOING A ROBB STARK FANFIC WHICH CONTINUES AFTER THIS BUT IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHERE ROBB DOESN'T DIE AT THE RED WEDDING AND IF YOU GUYS WANT THIS PLEASE PM ME. ALSO I PLAN ON DOING MANY ASOIAF FICTION SO IF YOU HAVE IDEAS SEND IT THROUGH PM AS WELL. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SERIES AS MUCH AS I DID. CHEERIO!**

 _ **UPDATE: GUYS I HAVE STARTED THE SEQUEL TO THIS. IT IS THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY IN AN AU WHERE ROBB DOESN'T DIE AT THE RED WEDDING. IF YOU LIKED THIS SERIES PLEASE CHECK THAT OUT.**_


End file.
